Not strong enough to stay away
by Dryadeh
Summary: Diecinueve años después, Draco y Hermione vuelven a encontrarse en la estación de King's Cross. Sus hijos parecen haber trabado amistad, ¿pero serán ellos capaces de dejar atrás las viejas rencillas? Dramione, post-epílogo. Regalo para Dubhesigrid.
1. Capítulo 1

Este fanfic es un Draco/Hermione post epílogo (o mejor dicho, comienza en el epílogo) para **Dubhesigrid**, quien me lo pidió en el meme de _Varitas Fuera_. Su particular "Varita de saúco". Espero que esté a la altura de tus expectativas, Sig, te lo debo. No sé si es exactamente lo que te apetece leer pero así me ha salido. Ojalá te guste, te quiero :)))

Aprovecho para recomendaros el último fic de Sig "_**Wars not make one great**_", también dramione + Neville/Hannah :)

El titulo que tan loca me he vuelto buscando (con la inestimable ayuda de **Nott Mordred**, gracias, cariño) procede de una canción de **Apocalyptica** (¡sorpresa xD!) con Bren Smith "_Not strong enough_". Podéis encontrarla en Youtube, es preciosa :)

* * *

**Not strong enough to stay away**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_I'm not strong enough to stay away.__  
__Can't run from you__  
__I just run back to you._

Habían pasado diecinueve años desde la última vez que estuvo en King's Cross. Todo seguía como la última vez: el largo tren, pintado de negro y rojo, con las letras doradas de Hogwarts en la locomotora, el andén, inundado de vapor y ruidosos niños cargados con baúles y mascotas. Y ella.

Hermione Granger. Le hubiera gustado decir que los años le habían sentado mal, que había ganado peso, tenía papada y se parecía a Umbridge, pero seguía prácticamente igual. Llevaba el indómito pelo recogido en un elegante moño y quizás, de cerca, se insinuaran pequeñas arrugas junto a sus ojos, pero de lejos, parecía la Hermione Granger de siempre, con un largo abrigo blanco y zapatos de tacón.

Ni ella había cambiado, ni lo que le hacía sentir.

Sin embargo, otras cosas sí lo habían hecho. Por ejemplo, la niña pelirroja de pelo alborotado que caminaba de su mano, y el pequeño, también pelirrojo, que la seguía junto a su padre.

Potter y su familia también estaban con ellos. Ron Weasley dijo algo y todos miraron en dirección a Draco, interrumpiendo su ávido escrutinio. Se vio obligado a saludarles con una sacudida de cabeza y después se dio la vuelta.

Él tampoco estaba solo, Astoria y Scorpius le acompañaban. Ese iba a ser el primer año de Scorpius en Hogwarts, como el de la hija de Granger.

El expreso de Hogwarts dio un silbido, anunciando su salida inminente. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían subido al tren, excepto los de segundo. Scorpius dio un respingo, excitado, y echó a correr hacia el tren, temiendo perderlo. En sus prisas se olvidó de despedirse y al caer en la cuenta, se dio media vuelta y regresó corriendo hacia sus padres.

Astoria le dio un abrazo, le alisó el cuello de la túnica y le dijo que escribiera en cuanto llegara al colegio. Después Scorpius se acercó a Draco. Le recordaba tanto a él, cuando tenía su misma edad, que no pudo evitar transportarse a la primera vez que estuvo en la estación.

Recordaba las palabras exactas que su padre le había dicho para despedirse. "_Sé el mejor en todo, honra tu apellido y a tu familia. Recuerda que eres un Malfoy: no me avergüences_".

Miró a Scorpius, que aguardaba impaciente a que se despidiera. Todo el mundo decía que era idéntico a él cuando tenía su edad, salvo en el color de los ojos. Los tenía de color verde oscuro como Astoria. Verdes e inocentes.

—Diviértete y aprende mucho —dijo y le dio un breve abrazo. No pensaba ser el mismo tipo de padre que Lucius había sido para él.

Scorpius sonrió, echó a correr y se subió al Expreso unos segundos antes de que se cerraran las puertas. El tren se puso en marcha, lleno de niños que decían adiós a sus familias, asomando las manos por la ventanilla.

Astoria siguió el recorrido del tren unos cuantos metros, agitando la mano en el aire, pero la mirada de Draco se perdió en otra dirección.

Granger seguía allí, junto a Weasley y los Potter. Éstos iban de la mano, pero ella y Weasley no, es más, el moreno y la pelirroja estaban entre ellos. Todos contemplaban el Expreso lo que le concedió a Draco unos valiosos segundos para mirarla abiertamente, sin que nadie lo notara.

O eso creía él.

—¿Todavía, Draco? —preguntó Astoria, que había vuelto a su lado sin que él se percatara. No había acritud en su tono, sólo cierto cansancio.

Él miró a su esposa pero no dijo nada.

Los dos sabían la respuesta.

* * *

Draco trabajaba desde hacía una década en el Comité de Pociones Experimentales del Ministerio de Magia. No era el trabajo más prestigioso ni el más retribuido pero a Draco no le disgustaba. Después de la guerra y de la caída en desgracia de los Malfoy, el acceso al ministerio parecía haberles quedado vetado. Ningún puesto de poder fue ocupado por las familias más conservadoras de la sangre pura y desde luego ninguno por un antiguo mortífago, hubiera sido exculpado o no.

Los Malfoy habían pasado unos años en el extranjero, en su villa en Francia, donde aún conservaban algunos contactos poderosos. Sin embargo, cuando regresaron a Reino Unido, un trabajo en el Comité de Pociones Experimentales, fue todo lo que pudo conseguir.

Aunque a Darline Worth, la directora del Comité, no le gustaba mucho Draco, no había podido negarse a contratarlo cuando fue el candidato que mejor hizo las pruebas. Al principio la gente le acogió con recelo, pero poco a poco, como no daba problemas y era competente en su trabajo, dejaron de mirarle con malos ojos.

Sería más apropiado decir que se volvió invisible. A ello ayudaba el hecho de que trabajara en una de las secciones más pequeñas del Ministerio, que se relacionaba más con San Mungo que con otros departamentos. Incluso su localización dentro del Ministerio era remota y la plantilla del Comité estaba compuesta por sólo seis trabajadores. Que él, antiguo mortífago, fuera el más normal, daba fe del prestigio de los expertos en pociones del Ministerio.

Worth era una excelente bruja pero no estaba hecha para tratar con seres humanos. Era incapaz de aprenderse los nombres de nadie de su plantilla (después de años en el Ministerio, aún se dirigía a Malfoy con un irritado "_Eh, tú_") y olvidaba lo que estaba diciendo a mitad de la frase. Donovan era un anciano entrañable que se dormía cada vez que se sentaba a vigilar pociones. Thickey era aficionado a crear nuevas pociones combinando ingredientes aleatoriamente para después probar los resultados en sí mismo (no era la primera vez que Draco lo encontraba inconsciente, azul, drogado o con marcas extrañas por toda la cara. Arrastraba las secuelas de varios experimentos fallidos), Kettle, una bruja tan aburrida que le producía a Draco el mismo sopor que a Donovan las pociones, y Higgs un tipo un tanto extraño con manía persecutoria que estaba convencido de que todo el mundo quería envenenarle así que estaba obsesionado con los antídotos.

El trabajo era por lo general monótono (cuando no tenía que llevar a Thickey a San Mungo, claro). El arte de las Pociones siempre había requerido de paciencia, exactitud y perfeccionismo, y a menudo el trabajo de un día se limitaba a vigilar la cocción de distintas pociones, pero Draco no se quejaba. Tampoco por el sueldo más bien modesto: no necesitaba el dinero.

Lo que sí necesitaba era demostrarles a todos que su época como mortífago y purista de la sangre había quedado atrás. Quizás su matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass no había ayudado demasiado a lavar su imagen. El suyo había sido uno de los últimos matrimonios concertados atendiendo exclusivamente a razones de sangre. Una concesión que hizo para contentar a sus padres dado que de todos modos no hubiera podido casarse con quien él habría querido.

Fruto de ese matrimonio, había tenido a Scorpius. Y probablemente su hijo había sido precisamente la razón de aceptar un trabajo por debajo de sus capacidades y sus ambiciones.

No quería que Scorpius se criara con un padre que no podía ir a ninguna parte sin que la gente cuchicheara a su paso y se preguntara si aún sería peligroso.

* * *

Draco fue a la estación de King's Cross solo: Astoria estaba haciendo las compras de Navidad.

Como del costumbre, el andén 9 y 3/4 estaba abarrotado de magos y brujas esperando a sus hijos para pasar las Navidades juntos. Aunque probablemente a Scorpius no le hubiera importado quedarse en el colegio –Draco recordaba que en su primer año, le hubiera gustado quedarse en Hogwarts a pasar las fiestas por aquello de la novedad –volvía a casa.

Al parecer, los niños Weasley también. Granger ya estaba allí, para sorpresa de Draco, sola. Su marido no la acompañaba a recoger a sus hijos.

Draco la observó durante unos segundos, sin decidirse a acercarse o no. Los insultos en el patio del colegio habían quedado muy atrás, igual que el juicio tras la guerra, en el que Granger había testificado a su favor.

Desde entonces se habían visto en muchas ocasiones: Granger también trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Exactamente dos plantas por encima de Draco, en el despacho 267. No era de extrañar que alguien tan brillante como ella hubiera acabado ocupando una posición importante.

Draco la veía a veces por el Ministerio e incluso habían compartido ascensor. Decir que mantenían una relación cordial sería excesivo: sencillamente se saludaban al cruzarse, a menudo con un simple "_Malfoy_"/"_Granger_". (Él nunca, jamás, la había llamado por su apellido de casada).

No recordaba si habían llegado a tener una conversación en todos esos años, aunque para ser sincero, posiblemente no habían llegado a mantener una conversación como tal en su vida. Todo habían sido discusiones y peleas.

Por eso, Draco optó por quedarse donde estaba. Posiblemente si se le acercaba y trataba de entablar una conversación con ella, Granger se preguntaría si era víctima de un Imperius.

Como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, Hermione Granger le miró. Draco tendría que haberse comportado con naturalidad en lugar de bajar los ojos como un niño pillado en falta, pero aún después de todos esos años, después de todo ese tiempo…era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada igual que cuando tenía quince años.

O quizás sencillamente tenía tan interiorizado el hábito de evitar que cualquier persona le cazara mirando a la antigua Gryffindor que apartar la mirada era algo instintivo.

Entonces escuchó el sonido del Expresso acercándose a la estación y la maraña de padres se movieron, impacientes, interponiéndose entre él y Hermione. El tren silbó y comenzó a aminorar la velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo, soltando un montón de vapor en una especie de suspiro de alivio.

Draco observó las puertas de los distintos compartimentos esperando ver la cabeza rubia de su hijo. La ventaja de tener el pelo casi plateado era ser fácilmente distinguible de los demás.

Pronto lo divisó, saltando hasta el andén en compañía de un grupito de niños de once años, entre los que destacaba una cabeza pelirroja. Al acercarse, Draco reconoció a la hija mayor de Hermione Granger. Aunque tenía el color de pelo de su padre, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de su madre, incluso tenía los dientes frontales un poco más largos de lo normal.

De pronto, Draco vio a Hermione a su lado. Los dos habían acudido al encuentro de sus hijos.

—Hola Malfoy —le saludó ella, educadamente.

—Granger —respondió él, mirándola intensamente.

En ese momento Scorpius llegó corriendo hasta Draco y le dio un abrazo.

—¡Papá! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! —dijo. Draco le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose incómodo al notar los ojos de Granger sobre él. Seguramente le sorprendía que abrazara públicamente a su hijo. Quizás incluso le sorprendiera que lo quisiera.

Scorpius se apartó y tiró de Draco para acercarlo a Granger y a su hija.

—Mira papá, esta es Rose, te he hablado de ella en mis cartas. Y también están Alex y Sheilah pero no sé dónde se han metido —se quejó, buscando a sus otros amigos entre la multitud.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, incómodos ante la revelación de que sus hijos eran amigos. Scorpius hablaba mucho de Rose, Alex y Sheilah en sus cartas, pero nunca mencionaba sus apellidos. Pertenecía a otra generación, en la que un apellido era algo secundario que no definía a una persona.

Era directamente de otro mundo, en el que su padre no había sido un mortífago, ni un matón de colegio que había insultado de las maneras más horribles a la madre de su nueva amiga. Para Scorpius no había ningún problema en relacionarse con un Weasley, lo mismo que un Abott, un Zabinni o un Lovegood. Era sólo un niño y Draco había tratado de no inculcarle nada de lo que su padre le había enseñado a él.

Pero Rose no era una tabla en blanco, como su hijo. Lo supo por la manera en que la niña le miró y luego miró a su madre, como preguntándose si debía saludarle. Estaba al tanto de quien era él. Probablemente lo conocía como el hombre malvado que le había hecho la vida imposible a sus padres cuando iban al colegio.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Scorpius pasaba su mirada de su padre a Rose y de ella a la madre de su amiga intentando entender.

—Hola, señor Malfoy —dijo finalmente Rose, con educación. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco pudo ver a Granger asintiendo con la cabeza, satisfecha.

—Hola, Rose —respondió él, aunque le pareció que sonreírle sería hipócrita.

Granger le lanzó una mirada de disculpa, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando. En ese momento, Potter y su esposa se acercaron, con sus tres niños, y Draco decidió que ya había socializado con suficientes antiguos enemigos.

(Sólo le interesaba socializar con una).

—Es hora de irnos —murmuró, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Scorpius —Despídete, hijo.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Rose! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Un coro de voces infantiles le respondieron. Harry Potter los despidió con gesto de cabeza y su esposa les dijo adiós con una mano. Habían dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Hermione Granger le detuvo.

—¡Malfoy! —Draco se volvió hacia ella —Feliz Navidad —dijo —Feliz Navidad a los dos.

Draco se quedó quieto durante unos instantes, sin saber qué decir. Seguramente Granger sólo trataba de ser educada en vista de que sus hijos eran amigos, pero Draco agradeció el gesto.

Quizás con el paso de los años había dejado de odiarle. Quizás si dejaba que pasaran otros diecinueve años, ella podría perdonarle.

—Feliz Navidad, señora Granger —respondió Scorpius y Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza porque se había quedado sin voz.

Después, los dos abandonaron la estación.

* * *

No cayó en la cuenta de inmediato. Fue al día siguiente de recoger a su hijo en la estación cuando se dio cuenta de que Scorpius había llamado a Hermione "_Señora Granger_". Draco siempre se había dirigido a ella así, pero dudaba haberlo hecho delante de su hijo. No creía haberla nombrado jamás entre las cuatro paredes de la discreta mansión en que vivía desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra. Lo lógico era que su hijo la conociera como la Señora Weasley.

Quería preguntarle al respecto pero no sabía cómo hacerlo para que no resultara sospechoso y Astoria no se había separado de su hijo desde que había llegado.

Fue Scorpius quien disipó sus dudas durante la cena.

—Papá, mamá, ¿pueden Alex y Rose venir a ver la mansión? Les prometí que les enseñaría mi _Saeta Dorada_, como no me dejan llevarla al colegio…

—Por supuesto que pueden venir, cariño, ¿cuáles son sus apellidos? —respondió Astoria, tomando una pequeña cucharada de sopa —Escribiré a sus padres.

—Dunham y Weasley —explicó Scorpius entusiasmado —Pero tiene que ser antes de año nuevo para que Rose pueda venir. Después de año nuevo le toca estar con su padre y dice que no cree que él la deje venir.

—¿Con su padre? —murmuró Draco sin comprender.

—Los padres de Rose no viven juntos —respondió su hijo con normalidad —Rose y su hermano van a pasar una semana con su madre y otra con su padre, aunque se van a juntar para cenar en Navidad. ¿Sabías que la tía de Rose jugó con las Hollyhead Harpies?

Scorpius continuó hablando, pero Draco perdió el hilo del resto de la conversación. ¿Granger y Weasley ya no vivían juntos? Eso sólo podía significar que se habían separado o divorciado, y tenían la custodia compartida de sus hijos.

Eso explicaba por qué Ron Weasley no había ido a la estación a acompañar a Hermione y por qué habían permanecido distantes cuando Draco los vio en Septiembre.

De pronto se encontró ante una perspectiva inesperada: Granger estaba soltera. La última vez que la había visto antes de casarse con Weasley fue, probablemente, en el juicio a su familia. Después se habían marchado a Francia y allí se había enterado de que Granger se había casado. Acto seguido, había accedido a las demandas de sus padres de casarse con Astoria Greengrass.

Su esposa estaba mirándole con sus ojos verdes de gato, como si pudiera leer con claridad todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Quizás no estaban enamorados y nunca lo habían estado, pero Astoria le conocía a la perfección. Tanto, que era la única persona al tanto de sus sentimientos por Granger aunque él nunca se los había manifestado.

Los dos sabían lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento: si Hermione Granger le diera una mínima esperanza de estar con ella algún día, Draco dejaría a Astoria en menos de lo que se dice "_bludger_".

* * *

Probablemente Astoria ya había escrito a Granger a esas alturas para invitar formalmente a su hija a pasar el día en la Malfoy Hall. Era de ese tipo de personas que consideraba que no había excusa para ser maleducada, incluso con los elfos domésticos. También era del tipo de personas que odiaba montar escenas y rara vez levantaba la voz, ni siquiera en la intimidad.

Todos ellos eran atributos que Draco agradecía. Los dos tenían claras las razones por las que se habían casado, lo cual había hecho su matrimonio mucho más llevadero. Por eso Astoria había acogido con tranquilidad el descubrimiento de Draco.

—Creí que ya lo sabías —dijo ella, sinceramente —Se divorciaron hará cosa de un año.

No le sorprendió que Astoria estuviera al tanto y en cambio él no. Su mujer estaba mejor relacionada que él: los Greengrass no habían estado directamente implicados en la guerra. Si bien su ideología era más afín a Voldemort que a Dumbledore, nunca tomaron parte abiertamente, lo que les permitió salir mejor parados.

Ningún Greengrass acabó en prisión, fue juzgado o incriminado siquiera.

En cambio él, que trabajaba en el Ministerio como Granger, no se había enterado de nada. No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que pertenecía a una de las secciones más pequeñas y aisladas, que no se relacionaba demasiado con gente de otros departamentos y que, sencillamente, el mundo mágico en general consideraría que la separación de los Weasley a él le traería completamente sin cuidado.

Tampoco creía que Astoria se lo hubiera ocultado deliberadamente por la sencilla razón de que el hecho de que Granger estuviera divorciada no cambiaba nada.

Sería ridículo pensar que la única razón de que la suya fuera una pasión no correspondida se debía a Ron Weasley. Draco sabía bien que él mismo había acabado con cualquier posibilidad que hubiera podido tener con ella desde el día en que la llamó _sangre sucia_ por primera vez. O quizás desde mucho antes, desde el día en que descubrió lo que implicaba ser un Malfoy.

Sabía que no se la merecía. Por eso, de depender de él, posiblemente nunca hubiera reunido el valor para acercarse a hablar con ella.

Sin embargo fue Granger la que, un par de días después, se presentó en su sección del Ministerio. Ese día sólo Draco, Donovan y Thickey estaban allí.

Como de costumbre, Donovan estaba dormitando frente a un enorme caldero de Veritaserum, presuntamente vigilando la cocción. Thickey estaba en el almacén, pensando en qué combinación de ingredientes podría llevarle al hospital esa vez, de manera que Draco era realmente el único que estaba encargándose de las pociones.

Estaba tan concentrado en cortar raíces de asenjo en proporciones milimétricas que no notó que Granger había llegado hasta que carraspeó sonoramente a sus espaldas.

Draco se volvió y al verla allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, quedó tan sorprendido que casi soltó la daga forjada por enanos que usaba para cortar los ingredientes. Granger llevaba la túnica oscura y elegante de los funcionarios de más alto rango, ceñida al cuerpo y con botones en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

En comparación la túnica verde y suelta de los expertos en Pociones, parecía burda. El color era muy oscuro para que no se notaran las manchas de distintas pociones e ingredientes que inevitablemente acarreaba su trabajo.

—Granger —murmuró.

—Hola, Malfoy —ella parecía incómoda y lanzaba miradas de reojo al durmiente Donovan como si temiera que fuera a caerse dentro del caldero de Veritaserum —No quiero molestarte, si estás ocupado puedo volver en otro momento.

Draco lanzó una mirada elocuente a su compañero y luego a ella.

—Creo que puedo permitirme un descanso —dijo irónicamente. Posó la daga sobre la mesa donde estaba trabajando con distintos ingredientes y se limpió las manos con un paño. Sentía todo su cuerpo tenso de expectación y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo escuchaba por encima de los suaves ronquidos de Donovan.

—Verás —comenzó ella, insegura —Ayer recibimos una lechuza de… bueno, de tu esposa, con una invitación para que Rose fuera a conocer Malfoy Hall.

—Lo sé —dijo él, con tranquilidad —Scorpius quiere enseñarle la casa a tu hija.

—¿Crees… crees que es… —Hermione titubeó, buscando la palabra adecuada. Se mordía el labio cuando dudaba, igual que lo hacía a los catorce años —_apropiado_?

—No vamos a envenenarla, si es lo que temes. También vendrán otros amigos de mi hijo, no va a estar sola en ningún momento —respondió, quizás con más aspereza de lo que hubiera pretendido.

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar el desprecio de Hermione Granger, porque sabía que se lo había ganado. Era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir de tal manera que ya casi ni le dolía. Pero su hijo no había hecho nada y no soportaba la idea de que heredara las consecuencias de sus errores como Draco había heredado los de Lucius.

—Yo no… yo no quería decir eso, Malfoy. Scorpius parece un buen chico —dijo, con tono conciliador.

—No como yo —replicó, sin pensar, con una amargura y una tristeza que Granger notó, a juzgar por su expresión de sorpresa.

—Yo no he dicho eso —murmuró, cautelosa.

—Pero es la verdad. No te preocupes, Granger, sé que te he dado todas las razones para que lo pienses —dijo, procurando mantener un tono sarcástico, como si todo aquello careciera de importancia. Como si no le doliera.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo he olvidado.

Granger parecía sincera aunque turbada. Posiblemente el cariz que había tomado la conversación la había pillado por sorpresa. Jamás pensaría que el infame Draco Malfoy tendría aún presente cómo se había ensañado con ella cuando iban a Hogwarts. Pensaría que él no daría ningún tipo de importancia a haber torturado a una sangre sucia cuando era un adolescente. Pensaría que se había metido con cientos en el colegio. Pensaría que todo aquello no había ido sólo con ella.

Y nunca sabría lo equivocada que estaba.

—Yo no.

Ella se quedó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios separados. Por una vez la brillante Hermione Granger se había quedado sin réplica. Draco no recordaba haber logrado una hazaña tal en el colegio.

Sin embargo, Thickey salió en ese momento del almacén rompiendo la tensa atmosfera. Y rompiendo también un montón de tarros vacíos al chocar contra un estante lleno de ellos. Se tambaleaba y su rostro tenía un tono verdoso, con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas. Parecía una rana a la que faltaba el aire.

—¿Qué… —comenzó Hermione, asombrada.

Sin duda no conocía a Thickney. Para nadie en el Comité de Pociones Experimentales verle así era una novedad. Draco se acercó a su compañero y lo sostuvo después de que hubiera tropezado con un caldero.

—Thickney, ¿qué has mezclado esta vez?

Thickney boqueó un par de veces, incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra inteligible.

—¡Malfoy, tenemos que llevarle a San Mungo! —le apremió Granger y a Draco le recordó aquella vez en tercero, cuando el hipogrifo de Hagrid le atacó y él acabó tirando en el suelo, sangrando y gritando que la bestia le había matado. Fue Granger quien le dijo a Hagrid que lo llevara a la enfermería.

—Ya me encargo —murmuró Draco, intentando llevar a Thickey hasta la puerta.

—Te ayudo —replicó ella. Draco no protestó.

Entre los dos, llevando a Thickey casi en volandas, llegaron hasta un ascensor. Nadie podía aparecerse en el ministerio por cuestiones de seguridad así que tuvieron que llevarle hasta la planta alta, salir por una de las chimeneas y acabar en los baños públicos del teatro abandonado que constituía una de las entradas al edificio.

Pensó que Granger le dejaría entonces pero ella no hizo ademán de soltar a Thickey cuando Draco dijo que iba aparecerse con él en San Mungo. Así, los tres aparecieron en el hall del hospital mágico.

Una sanadora regordeta y con rostro severo se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

—¿Otra vez, Malfoy? —le interrogó, exasperada.

—Eso me temo, Agnes —murmuró Draco, con una sonrisa renuente. Agnes Adkins era una de las sanadoras del hospital a cargo del aprovisionamiento de Pociones. Draco la conocía bastante bien así que sabía que bajo su apariencia austera la bruja tenía un gran sentido del humor.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez? —preguntó, colocando a Thickey en una camilla con un hechizo levitador —¿Judías soporíferas, crisopos y escarabajos?

—Eso fue la semana pasada. Yo apostaría por Esencia de Sue y Cetinodia.

—Algún día acabará muerto —negó Agnes con la cabeza, se despidió con un ademán y empujó la camilla de Thickney a lo largo del pasillo.

Granger le miraba desconcertada, como si fuera una sorpresa para ella que Draco tuviera sentido del humor.

—¿Esto… esto pasa a menudo?

—Todas las semanas. Si Thickey está inspirado, unas dos o tres veces por semana. Pasa más por San Mungo que ningún auror. Todos los sanadores le conocen.

—Pero, ¿por qué prueba las pociones en sí mismo? Pensaba que utilizabais Clabberts.

Los clabberts eran criaturas a medio camino entre un primate y una rana, con una increíble capacidad para regenerarse. Las pociones sólo les afectaban durante un breve período de tiempo y nunca les causaban la muerte.

—Y lo hacemos, pero a Thickey le gusta innovar y experimentar por sí mismo los efectos.

—¿Y Worth lo permite? —preguntó Granger, frunciendo el ceño. No en vano era la máxima responsable de la aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Descubrir irregularidades dentro del propio Ministerio debía ser algo inconcebible para ella.

Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No quería comprometer a Darline Worth y además era consciente de que nadie podía apartar a Thickey de sus curiosas prácticas, de la misma manera que era imposible convencer a Higgs de que nadie quería envenenarle, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—A todo esto, Granger, ¿la directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley mágica puede abandonar el Ministerio así como así cuando le plazca?

Granger frunció aún más el ceño y adoptó esa expresión de altivez sabelotodo de sus mejores tiempos en Hogwarts, con la punta de la nariz casi en horizontal al techo.

—Tengo un descanso de una hora —respondió, con soniquete.

—En ese caso, ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo en _El caldero chorreante_?

* * *

¡Hola!

Este es el primer dramione post-epílogo que escribo. Siempre finjo que el epílogo no existe de la misma manera que los padres fingen que Papa Noel existe: para mantener la ilusión. Pero Sig me pidió un dramione ambientado en el epílogo con Hermione divorciada y Draco enterándose de la noticia a través de Scorpius, casualmente. Así que era necesario que Scorpius y Rose fueran amigos, lo que me daba todo el juego para volver a enredar las vidas de Draco y Hermione.

No estoy tratando de insinuar Rose/Scorpius en ningún momento xD En cuanto a las _**profesiones**_ de Draco y Hermione, JK confirmó que Hermione, tras trabajar en el departamento de Regulación de Criaturas mágicas, acabó en el Departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en un puesto de poder. De la profesión de Draco nunca ha dicho nada. Tenía que colocarlo en el Ministerio por comodidad, pero no quería darle un empleo glamouroso. Los tiempos de esplendor de los Malfoy han pasado. Así que se me ocurrió que Draco se dedicara a algo relacionado con las pociones, un sector que se relacione poco con el resto, un trabajo con poco prestigio.

Respecto a _**Scorpius**_, JK dijo que era una versión mejorada de su padre. Quiero creer que Draco intentó no cometer con sus hijos los mismos errores que Lucius había cometido con él, que le educó de una manera diferente, sin tratar de inculcarle todos los prejuicios de la sangre, así que me parece posible, por qué no, que acabara haciéndose amigo de Rose.

Sobre **_Astoria_**, se sabe muy poco de ella. Sólo que JK no quiso dejar a Draco con Pansy porque detestaba a Pansy (y era la anti-Hermione) así que supongo que Astoria no se parece mucho a Pansy. No quiero plantear las cosas como Astoria La Que Sufre y Draco El Adultero. El suyo, en este fic, ha sido un matrimonio de conveniencia y Astoria no es una arpía malmetedora. Y Draco es un hombre desencantado, que siente que lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida es a su hijo Scorpius y que lleva 20 años colado por la misma mujer.

Sobre las razones del divorcio de Ron y Hermione ya hablaré más adelante ;) pero toda la idea de la petición de Sig salió a raíz de un comentario que hizo Joss Whedon (creador de Buffy) sobre la saga, diciendo que si fuera real, Ron y Hermione se divorciarían xD

Calculo que la historia tendrá unos tres capítulos, mini longfic a no ser que me enrolle más de la cuenta :) Corto ya porque la N/A va a ser más larga que el propio fic a este paso xD Espero que os haya gustado porque escribir esto está siendo un auténtico reto. El segundo capítulo espero subirlo en cosa de una semana como mucho ;)

Gracias de antemano!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! No he podido contestar, porque he dejado que se me acumularan y se me ha hecho tarde T.T pero esta vez intentaré ir contestándolos según los recibo que me sabe mal dejaros sin respuesta. Pero de verdad, muchísimas gracias por la gran acogida que le habéis dado al fic. Me daba un poco de respeto la idea de escribir un dramione adulto y post-epílogo para más inri, además de que mi visión de Draco 20 años después es "particular". Es una alegría saber que os ha gustado :)

Sin más, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**Nota**: si firmáis de manera anónima y queréis que os conteste, dejadme una dirección de correo :) pero recordad ponerla con espacios/paréntesis o la página se la comerá. Por ejemplo: firebolt(arroba)hotmail(.)com

**Nota 2**: Olvidé publicitarlo antes. Para quienes leísteis _**Savin' Me**_ o aunque no lo hayáis hecho, Keira22 ha hecho un maravilloso fanvid inspirado en ese fic :D Podéis encontrarlo aquí http : / / youtu(.)be/ H7zKhG1Wk88 (sin espacios ni paréntesis) El link está en mi profile también :) Si os gusta, dejadle un comentario a Keira que se lo merece!

**Sig**, como siempre, va por ti :)

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Say my name, but it's not the same._

_You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride._

_And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees_.

Hermione nunca sabría exactamente por qué había aceptado la invitación de Draco Malfoy a tomar algo en El Caldero Chorreante. Quizás porque la pilló tan por sorpresa que no fue capaz de negarse, quizás porque todo en Malfoy la desconcertaba y sentía cierta curiosidad. Probablemente porque era bueno que mantuvieran una relación cordial ahora que sus hijos se habían hecho amigos, rompiendo una larga tradición de odio y rencillas.

Pero el hecho es que aceptó. Se aparecieron en un callejón cercano y entraron en la taberna sin decir nada. Malfoy le preguntó qué quería y fue a pedir él las bebidas. Se quedó en la barra esperando a que le atendieran y las trajo luego a la mesa apartada donde le aguardaba Hermione.

Los años no se habían portado mal con él. Su pelo platino comenzaba a ralear en la frente en forma de pequeñas entradas, pero su rostro seguía igual. Anguloso, con barbilla puntiaguda afilando sus facciones orgullosas y los mismos misteriosos ojos grises. Alto, delgado, con porte elegante por naturaleza, había apoyado un brazo en la barra del Caldero Chorreante mientras aguardaba que le atendieran, pero lo apartó rápidamente con gesto de desagrado y se frotó la túnica escrupulosamente.

Cuando posó las dos cervezas de mantequilla en la pequeña mesa que habían ocupado, Hermione recordó que siempre había tenido las manos grandes, con dedos delgados y delicados. Ahora había alguna dureza en ellas y unas cuantas pequeñas cicatrices, algunas antiguas, otras recientes. Posiblemente se las había hecho en el trabajo.

Era curioso que Draco Malfoy trabajara. Sabía que no necesitaba el dinero. Y si lo hubiera necesitado, un trabajo en la Sección de Pociones no sería el puesto escogido.

Era bueno en Pociones, pero lo cierto es que Malfoy era bueno en todas las asignaturas. Él y Ernie McMillian, de Hufflepuff, habían sido los mejores de la clase en su promoción, junto a Hermione.

Podría haber conseguido un trabajo mejor. Algo menos tedioso, sucio y discreto, algo más prestigioso. Al menos, tenía la capacidad para ello.

Pero al ver cómo algunos de los clientes de la taberna le miraron –todavía con el rencor de la guerra, con los prejuicios –comprendió que quizás, su apellido le había cerrado muchas puertas.

Los Malfoy no habían hecho gran cosa por reinsentarse en la sociedad mágica. Pasaron unos años en el extranjero y cuando regresaron, se retiraron a su mansión, apartados de la vida pública. Hermione llevaba años sin saber nada de ellos.

—Es irónico, ¿no crees? —comentó Malfoy tras dar un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla que a juzgar por el rictus de su boca, le supo amargo —Nuestros hijos, amigos.

—No lo sabías, ¿verdad? Hasta que Scorpius te presentó a mi hija —aventuró Hermione.

El otro día, en King's Cross, Hermione había visto la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos, por lo general indiferentes, de Malfoy cuando Scorpius presentó a Rose como su hija. Hermione, en cambio, ya estaba al tanto de la amistad entre sus retoños: Rose se lo había contado en una carta, con cierto tono de disculpa, como si temiera su reacción.

Estaba segura de que no había informado a Ron de eso. Hermione también se sorprendió en su día, especialmente porque habría apostado todo su oro de Gringotts a que Malfoy había prevenido a su hijo sobre relacionarse con algún Weasley o Potter, o en general con cualquier mestizo o sangre sucia. Pero había sido Scorpius quien había entablado conversación con Rose en clase de Herbología como si no supiera de quién era hija, es más, se había mostrado maravillado al saber que era sobrina de la famosa Ginny Potter, capitana retirada de las Hollyhead Harpies, como si el apellido Potter y el escudo de Gryffindor no le produjeran alergia.

Hermione había tratado de no transmitir sus recelos sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Malfoy a su hija, pero no podía negar que su amistad la inquietaba. Y cuando recibió una invitación de puño y letra de la actual señora Malfoy –Hermione siempre olvidaba su nombre –sencillamente no supo cómo reaccionar.

Una cosa era que sus hijos se relacionaran en el colegio y otra muy distinta que Rose fuera a visitar a los Malfoy, en su casa. Sabía que Ron pondría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba que su pequeña iba a visitar, voluntariamente, "territorio hostil".

Ya el primer día de curso, medio en broma, medio en serio, había advertido a Rose, exhortándola a superar en todo al hijo de Malfoy. Había contado con que Malfoy fuera de la misma opinión, pero le había sorprendido que él se mostrara tan ofendido ante sus reticencias. La había desarmado esa especie de arrepentimiento por su comportamiento hacia ella cuando eran adolescentes.

No había hablado mucho con Malfoy en todos esos años, no más que un saludo o un comentario sobre el tiempo cuando compartían ascensor y el silencio se había demasiado incómodo para soportarlo, pero seguía teniendo la misma imagen de él que cuando tenía 18 años y se sentaba en el banquillo de los acusados.

Quizás la guerra había demostrado que en realidad no era una mala persona, que no era un asesino ni un mortífago, pero tampoco era un dechado de virtudes. Dudaba que sus convicciones hubieran cambiado en lo más mínimo, simplemente ya no podía permitirse el lujo de airearlas públicamente.

Y sin embargo se encontraba con que él mostraba menos prejuicios ante una amistad entre sus hijos que ella misma. Quizás, después de todo, ya no conocía a Draco Malfoy en absoluto.

—No, no lo sabía —reconoció él —Mi hijo es más inteligente que yo.

La forma en que pronunció esas palabras, la forma en que la miró, hizo que Hermione se sintiera incómoda, como si se le estuviera escapando algo. No sabía cómo interpretarlo y tenía la sensación de que había mucho más en esa frase de lo aparente.

—Pensé que, quizás, te molestaría —apuntó, con cautela, girando el vaso de cerveza entre las manos.

—¿Molestarme? —repitió Malfoy, como si hubiera sido algo que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza —No, pero confieso que me pilló por sorpresa. Imaginaba que tu hija estaría advertida contra todo aquello que lleve el apellido Malfoy.

Por una vez fue Hermione quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Aunque había sido Ron quien había advertido a Rose al respecto, no podía negar que sencillamente nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que sus hijos pudieran acabar relacionándose en Hogwarts. Había dado por sentado que ambos frecuentarían compañías muy diferentes.

—Rose sabe juzgar por sí misma —respondió evasivamente.

—Scorpius también. Por si te lo estás preguntando, nunca le hablé de ti.

—Oh.

Debería haberlo supuesto. Sencillamente Draco Malfoy nunca se molestaría en hablarle a su hijo de Hermione Granger, la comelibros de su generación, para colmo, hija de muggles.

No era lo suficientemente importante para que la mencionara.

—No me refiero a eso —murmuró Malfoy rápidamente, como si pudiera leer en la expresión de Hermione todo lo que ella había pensado —Lo que quiero decir es que nunca le dije "No te juntes con la hija de Granger". Además, eso habría implicado que le dijera quien eres. Contarle cómo te traté cuando íbamos a Hogwarts no me habría dejado en muy buen lugar. Si no te importa, si Rose lo sabe… te agradecería que no le mencionara nada a mi hijo. No quiero que… no quiero… —él apartó la mirada de ella y la fijó en su cerveza —No quiero que me vea igual que tú.

Hermione separó los labios pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. Por alguna razón, su corazón había empezado a latir a una frecuencia nueva. Antes había insinuado sentirse arrepentido de haberse metido con ella en el pasado. Ahora parecía _avergonzado_ y convencido de que ella tenía un concepto tan horrible de él que podría hacer que su propio hijo lo viera con otros ojos.

Realmente parecía estar seguro de que lo había pintado ante su hija como el hombre del saco, pero Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida para contarle que no lo había hecho.

No le odiaba y nunca, ni siquiera en sus años en Hogwarts, lo había hecho. Era cierto que nunca le cayó bien y que más de una vez la hizo llorar, pero desde que supo que no había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore, empezó a sentir cierta compasión por él. Recordaba que Harry había tenido visiones en las que Voldemort le obligaba a torturar a otros mortífagos y también recordaba que en la Sala de los Menesteres, había desviado las maldiciones mortales que Crabbe les había lanzado.

Quizás nunca conseguiría una Orden de Merlín, pero él tampoco había tenido una vida fácil. Y todo el rencor que pudo haber sentido por él, se fue diluyendo con los años.

—Malfoy… —comenzó, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación.

—Es la única persona en el mundo mágico que no me ve como un delincuente y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así —continuó él, y trató de imprimir a su tono cierta indiferencia, como si todo aquello fuera una broma, pero Hermione vio que apretaba su jarra de cerveza tan fuerte que la yema de los dedos se le había blanqueado.

Y su mirada, su mirada era tan triste, que por un momento a Hermione le costó asimilar que estaba sentada frente a Draco Malfoy y no frente a otra persona.

—Malfoy, yo no te veo así y dudo que alguien lo haga. Éramos niños cuando todo pasó.

Malfoy se quedó mirándola, sin decir nada. Había alzado ligeramente las cejas, como poniendo en duda las palabras de Hermione, pero tampoco intentó rebatirlas.

—¿Entonces dejarás a Rose pasar un día en Malfoy Hall? —dijo, de pronto.

Hermione dio un sorbo a su cerveza para ganar tiempo. El día anterior, cuando recibió la carta de la mujer de Malfoy, había pensando que al hablarlo con él los dos convendrían que no era una buena idea y olvidarían el asunto. Nunca había sopesado seriamente la posibilidad de permitir a Rose hacer una visita a Malfoy Hall.

Sin embargo, después de ese atípico día con el padre de Scorpius, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa razonable –o confesable –para declinar la invitación más allá del hecho de que Ron la mataría si se enteraba.

—Está bien —cedió finalmente. Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión —Pero tiene que ser antes de año nuevo.

Malfoy la miró con curiosidad y Hermione apretó los labios, deseando que él no le preguntara por qué.

—¿Por qué?

Hablar de su divorcio nunca era un tema agradable, pero hablar de su divorcio con Draco Malfoy era sencillamente terrible. Sin embargo, le parecía ridículo eludir su pregunta o inventarse alguna excusa. Posiblemente él ya estaría al tanto.

—Ron y yo nos divorciamos hace un año —explicó con sencillez —Tenemos la custodia compartida de Rose y Hugo: pasarán la primera semana de vacaciones conmigo y la segunda con su padre, y dudo que Ron permitiera a Rose poner un pie en Malfoy Hall.

Malfoy asintió, discretamente. No hizo ningún comentario irónico, ni se burló ni pareció alegrarse de que su matrimonio se hubiera ido a pique. Solamente la miró, esa mirada penetrante, directa, como si quisiera leer hasta el último de sus pensamientos.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de no preguntarle por qué se habían divorciado, como alguna compañera de departamento con poco tacto había hecho al conocer la noticia.

Hermione no sabía cómo explicarlo. Ron y ella habían sido amigos toda la vida, hasta los dieciocho años. Entonces empezaron a salir y cuando Harry y Ginny se casaron, les pareció el paso lógico hacerlo ellos también.

Tuvieron a Rose y luego a Hugo. Y después…Hermione se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto a ser amigos, solamente amigos. Dormían juntos pero no se tocaban, se despedían con un beso en la mejilla antes de ir al trabajo y todas sus conversaciones giraban únicamente sobre sus hijos o sobre sus quehaceres, pero nunca sobre ellos.

Ya no se cogían nunca de la mano. Ron ya no le decía que estaba guapa y ella ya no le colocaba bien el cuello de la pomposa túnica de Sortilegios Weasley.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Hermione empezara a darse cuenta de todos esos detalles. Pero de pronto quedaban con Harry y Ginny, o con Neville y Hannah, y Hermione se daba cuenta de que estaban en una sintonía muy diferente a la que ella tenía con Ron. Se miraban a los ojos al hablar, se tocaban, y en cierto modo, giraban el uno alrededor del otro, incluso cuando estaban con más gente. En cambio Ron y ella parecían sólo dos amigos tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla.

Un día decidió hablarlo con Ron. Seguía queriéndole, había querido a Ron desde que podía recordar y seguramente siempre seguiría haciéndolo. Pero ya no estaba enamorada de él. Ni él de ella.

Para tristeza de Hermione, Ron no negó la situación. Aquella fue la confirmación de que su matrimonio se había acabado hacía tiempo, pero habían seguido por inercia. Esa noche durmieron abrazados. A la mañana siguiente decidieron separarse.

Tuvieron una conversación con sus hijos en la que les explicaron la situación. Después Ron se mudó a la planta de arriba de Sortilegios Weasley que George había abandonado al casarse.

A las pocas semanas fueron al Ministerio para firmar la disolución del contrato matrimonial que habían hecho casi quince años atrás. Y así, con un par de firmas, todo acabó.

Al principio le había resultado difícil porque estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir con Ron que la casa le resultaba extraña sin él. Pero poco a poco todos se fueron habituando y ella y su ahora exmarido, seguían viéndose a menudo. Al llevar a los niños, cuando se reunían en casa de Harry y Ginny, en todas las fiestas y cumpleaños. Resultaba paradójico cómo en lugar de sentirse incómodos al estar juntos otra vez se sentían más a gusto. Se comportaban como amigos porque eso era lo que eran.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Malfoy al cabo, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Lo miró, volviendo al presente, pero le dio la sensación de que Malfoy no lo sentía. Sólo trataba de ser cortés.

Hermione se sentía incómoda hablando de su vida personal con su viejo demonio de Hogwarts así que decidió lanzar la pelota a su tejado.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, Malfoy? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Mi padre murió hace dos años —dijo, inexpresivo.

Hermione ahogó un pequeño "_oh_" de sorpresa. Lucius Malfoy había muerto y ella ni siquiera se había enterado. El viejo matrimonio Malfoy se había prodigado tan poco en la vida pública durante la última década que la noticia del fallecimiento del patriarca no había llegado a oídos de Hermione.

—Nunca se recuperó del todo de su estancia en Azkaban ni de… —Hermione creyó que iba a pronunciar el nombre de Lord Voldemort, pero Malfoy pareció pensárselo mejor y en su lugar dijo —de la guerra.

Aunque hablaba con un tono tranquilo y casi indiferente, como estuviera anunciándole la muerte de un viejo conocido cualquiera, su mirada gris se había oscurecido. Había erguido la espalda, apoyándola contra al respaldo de su asiento rígidamente, y los ojos contemplaban las vetas en la madera de la mesa del Caldero Chorreante en la que reposaban sus cervezas casi vacías.

—Lo siento mucho, Malfoy —dijo Hermione y era sincera. Él asintió con la cabeza y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione vio la hora en el reloj de pared con forma de mandrágora (regalo de Neville a su esposa, sin duda) que estaba colgado junto a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. Su descanso se había acabado hacía diez minutos.

—¡Oh, Merlín, voy a llegar tarde! —murmuró Hermione, poniéndose en pie de golpe.

—Eres la directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Inventa una ley por la que puedas llegar tarde —sugirió Malfoy, con total tranquilidad.

A Hermione le recordó a cuando ella vagaba por el colegio histérica por sus TIMOS y en cambio Malfoy se pasaba las tardes soleadas en los terrenos de Hogwarts sin preocuparse de nada, pero luego sacaba notas casi tan buenas como las de ella.

—No puedo hacer eso —replicó, ofendida —Además, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Y tú has abandonado tu puesto sin avisar.

—¿Acaso crees que Donovan habrá notado mi ausencia? —preguntó él, con sarcasmo.

Hermione recordó al mago anciano que dormitaba encorvado sobre un caldero con suficiente capacidad como para que se diera un baño dentro. No se había movido ni siquiera cuando Thickey derribó una estantería de frascos.

—Pues quédate si quieres, pero yo tengo que irme —apostilló.

Malfoy no dijo nada, pero se levantó de su asiento y la siguió fuera de la taberna. Caminaron en silencio hasta el teatro abandonado que había junto al Ministerio. Una vez dentro, antes de dirigirse a los aseos, Hermione se volvió hacia Draco.

—¿Qué día os viene bien que vaya Rose? —preguntó, deseando zanjar la cuestión cuanto antes.

—¿El día siguiente a Navidad? —sugirió Malfoy.

—Está bien.

Se despidió de Malfoy con un gesto y entró en un cubículo de los aseos conectados mágicamente con las chimeneas del Ministerio. Mientras se subía en el wáter y tiraba de la cadena, Hermione pensó que era la primera vez que tenía una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Astoria, Draco y Scorpius fueron a buscar a Rose Weasley y Alex Dunham al Callejón Diagon el día acordado y usaron un traslador para aparecerse en Malfoy Hall.

La mansión era una versión reducida y discreta de Malfoy Manor, con un jardín considerablemente más pequeño y sin pavos reales como mascotas. Astoria, pese a ser de una familia adinerada, no era muy dada a la ostentación, así que la decoración, aunque elegante, era sencilla.

Lo único que era más grande que en la mansión Malfoy por antonomasia era la biblioteca. No había manuscritos de antiguos magos oscuros, ni libros de magia negra, pero sí una gran cantidad de obras clásicas mágicas, enciclopedias de hechizos, pociones e historia de la magia.

Dejaron que fuera Scorpius quien les enseñara la casa a sus pequeños invitados, y su hijo se mostró emocionado en el papel de anfitrión. Astoria y Draco se limitaron a observarlos de lejos fingiendo dedicarse a otras cosas.

Rose se había comportado de manera muy educada desde el primer momento pero Draco no habría sabido decir si su comportamiento era natural u obedecía a las indicaciones de su madre. Gran parte del personal estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones de Navidad así que Hermione en persona había acompañado a su hija hasta el Callejón Diagon.

Cuando vio aparecer a los Malfoy, los saludó con una mano, se despidió de Rose y se marchó por la callejuela que daba a Sortilegios Weasley. Draco se preguntó, no sin cierta amargura, si iría a ver a Ron Weasley.

Durante el resto del día observó con curiosidad a Rose. No parecía muy impresionada por la mansión –como su madre, seguramente no le daba importancia a ese tipo de cosas –pero su rostro reflejó auténtica admiración cuando Scorpius, como de pasada, les enseñó la biblioteca.

Alex y él no le prestaron demasiada atención –para ellos sólo eran un montón de libros viejos –pero Rose Weasley se quedó maravillada y pasó un largo rato caminando entre las hileras de estanterías de ébano, rozando con los dedos los lomos de los libros que quedaban a su altura.

Alex y Scorpius pusieron los ojos en blanco y dijeron que la esperarían en el jardín probando la _Saeta Dorada_ que le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños. Astoria salió a la terraza con una copa de vino de saúco para vigilar que no se hicieran daño.

Entonces Draco vio su oportunidad. Cruzó las puertas de la biblioteca, bajo las que había estado parado, llevando un paquete pesado y alargado.

Rose apartó la mano de los libros, como si temiera que fueran a regañarla, y se quedó mirándole, a la expectativa.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo Draco, y le tendió el paquete.

La niña lo cogió, desconcertada. Le miró durante unos segundos, como si no supiera si abrirlo o no, así que Draco le hizo una seña, invitándola a hacerlo.

Con cierto titubeo, Rose retiró el papel de regalo, descubriendo un pesado libro titulado "_Historia de Hogwarts_". Contempló el libro asombrada y después lo miró a él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—A tu madre le encantaba leerlo cuando iba a Hogwarts. Pensé que te gustaría —dijo él, como respuesta. Y sin más, se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca.

—¡Gracias, señor Malfoy! —oyó exclamar a Rose Weasley.

* * *

Hermione se encontró deseando que se terminaran sus vacaciones para poder volver al Ministerio. No se trataba de que fuera adicta al trabajo –le gustaba lo que hacía, pero disfrutaba de poder pasar más tiempo con sus hijos y sus amigos –sino de que estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Draco Malfoy y tener unas palabras con él.

Rose había vuelto de su visita a Malfoy Hall ilesa, muy contenta y con un montón de regalos de sus amigos (habían esperado a dárselos en persona, en lugar de mandárselos por lechuza como había hecho ella). Se puso a enseñárselos a Hermione y a su hermano muy ilusionada, pero se paró en seco cuando su madre vio que entre ellos estaba un ejemplar nuevo de "_Historia de Hogwarts_".

Hermione cogió el enorme libro y lo observó con nostalgia. En sus tiempos en Hogwarts debía de haberlo sacado de la biblioteca unas mil veces. Lo había leído una y otra vez hasta que prácticamente se lo aprendió de memoria.

Rose debía de hacer lo mismo, por eso sus amigos se lo habían regalado.

—Es un gran regalo —dijo, ojeando el libro con nostalgia —¿Quién te lo regaló? ¿Scorpius o Alex?

Su hija rehuyó su mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Aquello preocupó a Hermione.

—Fue el padre de Scorpius —dijo, en voz baja.

Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida que no atinó a decir nada.

—Dijo que tú lo leías mucho cuando estabas en Hogwarts así que pensó que me gustaría —continuó Rose.

Hermione se esforzó por disimular su turbación delante de su hija y se comportó como si todo aquello no tuviera ninguna importancia para tranquilizarla. Pero el hecho es que se había quedado tremendamente descolocada.

Probablemente Draco Malfoy sólo intentaba ser amable con los amigos de su hijo. Seguro que también le había regalado algo a Alex pero el hecho de que le hubiera regalado precisamente _ese_ libro a Rose argumentando que su madre lo leyó muchas veces cuando estaba en Hogwarts era demasiada casualidad.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Malfoy estuviera al tanto de sus hábitos de lectura. Era cierto que no se trataba de un libro que pasara desapercibido debido a sus enormes dimensiones, pero de aquello habían pasado casi veinte años y no daba crédito a que el antiguo Slytherin recordara detalles como aquel de una persona que tanto había despreciado.

Cuando Rose le confesó que, que ella supiera, no había regalado nada a Alex, Hermione empezó a sentirse irritada.

Podía ser que se hubieran tomado una cerveza de mantequilla y mantenido la conversación más extraña que Hermione hubiera tenido en los últimos años. Vale que hubiera dado permiso a su hija a visitar Malfoy Hall, aunque hubiera sido a regañadientes. Pero de ahí a hacerle regalos a Rose sin ninguna razón había un largo camino.

Una cosa era que Rose y Scorpius fueran amigos: eran niños, nada o poco sabían de la antigua enemistad de sus padres; y otra muy distinta era que Malfoy intentara ¿_comprarse_? el favor de Rose.

¿Por qué?

Todas esas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza cuando Hermione entró en el Ministerio, el día siguiente a Año Nuevo. Estuvo tan distraída la primera mitad de la mañana que su asistente, Joanna Creevey (hija de Dennis Creevey), tuvo que repetirle un par de veces su agenda para ese día. Convocó una reunión con el Wizengamont el mismo día y a la misma hora que debía recibir su homólogo italiano y luego tuvo que enviar un montón de lechuzas para arreglar el desaguisado.

De manera que cuando al fin llegó la hora de su descanso, se encontraba bastante irritada. De mal humor cogió un ascensor y emprendió el camino hasta la quinta planta, en las profundidades del Ministerio, donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Pociones en que trabajaba Malfoy.

Lo encontró llenando una hilera de pequeños frascos con el contenido de una humeante poción. Donovan seguía durmiendo en el mismo taburete en que Hermione le había visto hacía más de una semana. Roncaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, de manera que la punta de su larga barba gris estaba dentro de un caldero de poción. A su lado, descansaba Thickey. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Donovan formando un ángulo extraño. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y Hermione se dio cuenta de que una membrana naranja unía los dedos de sus manos.

Aunque parecía dormir, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y en el espacio entre sus párpados se veía sólo blanco, sin iris.

—Malfoy, ¿Thickey… Thickey se encuentra bien? —dijo a modo de saludo.

Draco levantó la mirada del puchero relleno de poción que con tanto cuidado vaciaba en un tarrito de cristal. No parecía muy sorprendido de verla allí, de hecho sus ojos relumbraron de manera extraña, como los de un gato en la oscuridad.

—Ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, pero sólo está inconsciente. Se le pasará en un rato. Creo —respondió, con tranquilidad.

Hermione se mordió el interior de las comisuras de la boca. Por una parte quería llevar a Thickey a San Mungo para asegurarse. Por otra, quería encontrar a la supervisora del Comité de Pociones y tener unas palabras con ella acerca de la seguridad laboral de sus trabajadores. Una tercera parte sólo quería gritarle a Malfoy.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Granger? —la interrogó él.

Hermione iba a responder pero en ese momento un tercer brujo apareció por la puerta del almacén. Se trataba de Higgs. Era un mago cincuentón, extremadamente delgado, con ojos nerviosos y gesto malhumorado. Cuando Hermione entró en el Ministerio, él trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Pero pasados un par de años, empezó a obsesionarse con que los suizos le querían envenenar. Luego los franceses, los polacos y al final todos los europeos. Su paranoia se extendió después a África y América y cuando empezó a sospechar de los asiáticos, directamente dimitió.

Hermione sabía que seguía en el Ministerio porque se lo cruzaba de vez en cuando, pero ignoraba que trabajaba con Malfoy. Por un momento sintió compasión por él. No parecía tener ningún compañero de trabajo normal.

Higgs se quedó mirando a Hermione con cautela, como si temiera que ella fuera a envenenarle también. Después, sus ojos esquivos se dirigieron al caldero de poción con el que trabajaba Malfoy.

—Está envenenado —dijo.

—No está envenenando, Higgs —respondió Malfoy con tono aburrido —La he hecho yo mismo y no la he perdido de vista en ningún momento.

—El veneno estaba en los ingredientes —aseguró Higgs —Los he estado revisando. La bilis de armadillo está envenenada.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba una pequeña pipeta llena de una sustancia amarillenta en la mano. Al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, la exhibió como prueba.

—¿En qué te basas, Higgs? —preguntó el Slytherin, con cansancio.

—¡Su color! —exclamó Higgs alterado, señalando la pipeta con un tembloroso índice —¿no lo ves? ¡Es amarillo oscuro! ¡Debería ser amarillo claro!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Higgs —intervino Hermione —Dámela a mí, lo comprobaré —y al ver la expresión de desconfianza del brujo, añadió —Trabajo en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, si es cierto que está envenenada quizás pueda llegar al fondo de esta cuestión.

Higgs titubeó unos instantes, pero finalmente se la entregó a Hermione en un movimiento rápido, asegurándose de que sus dedos no rozaran en ningún momento los de la mujer. Posiblemente pensaba que su piel también era venenosa.

No obstante, el mago pareció calmarse una vez se hubo librado de la prueba del delito, y fue a sentarse junto a Donovan y Thickey. Se puso a remover el caldero de poción en el que nadaba la barba del anciano, sacando pequeñas cucharadas y observándolas con detenimiento, como si esperaba encontrar más veneno allí.

En ese momento, Malfoy se levantó, se acercó a Hermione y le puso una mano en la cintura para guiarla fuera del laboratorio. Ella se dejó llevar, envarada, pero en cuanto salieron al pasillo se apartó de su mano.

No recordaba que Malfoy la hubiera tocado nunca jamás. Él pareció leer sus pensamientos a juzgar por la manera en que apretó los labios, como si se hubiera sentido despreciado.

Por un instante, Hermione se sintió culpable, pero después recordó la razón por la que estaba molesta con Malfoy.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —la interrogó él —¿Querías saber si Thickey seguía vivo o sólo venías a resolver el misterioso caso de la bilis de armadillo envenenada por los rusos?

—Ni una ni otra —respondió Hermione, cruzándose de brazos —Venía a resolver el misterioso caso de Draco Malfoy haciéndole regalos a mi hija.

Si Draco Malfoy estaba sorprendido por su acusación, no lo demostró. Ni siquiera se molestó en parecer avergonzado. A Hermione incluso le dio la impresión de que encontraba todo aquello muy divertido.

—Es sólo un libro —respondió con tranquilidad —Te pasaste años sacándolo de la biblioteca y cargando con él por todo Hogwarts. Quería ahorrárselo a tu hija.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

—No eres la única interesada en _Historia de Hogwarts_, ¿sabes? Siempre que quería sacarlo de la biblioteca, Pince me decía que lo tenías tú. Al final tuve que comprármelo.

Era una explicación razonable. Lo que sorprendía a Hermione era no haber sido la única persona de su curso que había leído el libro. Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus… ninguno lo hizo. Cuando un día, exasperada, les preguntó si era la única que lo había leído, Ron le respondió que no les hacía falta leerlo porque ella se lo sabía de memoria.

Resultaba extraño pensar que fue precisamente Malfoy el único, además de ella, que había leído Historia de Hogwarts.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —repuso Hermione —No sé cómo aún lo recuerdas.

Malfoy se quedó mirándola muy intensamente con sus ojos grises. A Hermione le dio la impresión de que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella, como si fuera a decirle algo en voz baja. Un secreto susurrado en su oído.

Pero él reculó en el último instante. Dio un paso atrás y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Te sorprenderían todas las cosas que recuerdo —dijo y su tono sonó amargo.

Hermione guardó silencio, no sabiendo qué responder a esa declaración. Malfoy, como si percibiera su inquietud, relajó la expresión y miró su reloj.

—¿Estás en otro de tus descansos? —preguntó.

—Pues de hecho, sí.

—Qué casualidad. Acabo de empezar el mío. ¿Te apetece otra cerveza de mantequilla? Puedes seguir riñéndome por regalarle un libro a tu hija en El Caldero chorreante.

Y una vez más, Hermione aceptó la invitación, sin saber muy bien por qué.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

Como veis, Hermione aceptó la invitación de tomar algo juntos. Han hablado de sus hijos, del pasado y de sus vidas, y ya sabemos por qué se divorciaron Ron y Hermione. Yo no dudo que se querían pero siempre he pensando que Ron es demasiado infantil y simple para Hermione y que a la larga los sentimientos más allá de la amistad desaparecerían. No he querido poner una separación traumatica ni en malos términos: eran amigos de toda la vida y cuando se les acabó el "amor" pues siguieron siéndolo.

Por otro lado, Draco le ha hecho un regalito a Rose. Sabe más el demonio por viejo que por demonio jajaja y sabía que así seguro Hermione volvía visitarle ;)

También hemos conocido a otro compañero de trabajo de Draco xD Pobrecillo, me divierto poniéndole compañeros raros e inadaptados xD Se admiten apuestas sobre Thickey, ¿sobrevivirá al fic? xD

La buena noticia (según se mire) es que la historia no se acaba en el siguiente capítulo. Habrá al menos cuatro capítulos, que me enrollo más que las persianas (lo hasta en las N/A así que xD). De verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, sois un amor!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	3. Capítulo 3

Para **Sig**. Por estos años, por la charla de la otra noche. Porque siempre nos quedarán los frincs *pone voz Humphrey Bogart*

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_I'm not strong enough to stay away__  
__What can I do__  
__I would die without you__  
__in your presence my heart knows no shame__  
__I'm not to blame_

Pero una vez en el Caldero Chorreante, no volvió a reñir a Malfoy por el regalo que le había hecho a Rose. Se sentaron en la misma mesa que la semana anterior y Malfoy volvió a pedir (y a pagar).

Hermione le observó, intrigada. Lo cierto era que no dejaba de sorprenderla que Malfoy quisiera pasar su descanso con ella. La semana anterior había tenido sentido, tenían que hablar sobre la visita de Rose a Malfoy Hall, pero esa vez no había ninguna razón en particular.

Era cierto que ninguno de sus compañeros de sección parecían ser grandes conversadores pero aún así, no dejaba de ser sorprendente.

No era ella la única que lo pensaba: Hannah Longbottom le lanzó una mirada interrogativa por encima del la barra. Hermione le hizo un gesto para indicarle que hablarían luego.

En ese instante, Malfoy regresó con dos cervezas de mantequilla.

—Malfoy, ¿crees que Thickey estará bien? —le preguntó. No estaba segura de que hubiera sido prudente dejar a Thickey solo con un hombre dormido y otro que buscaba veneno hasta debajo de las piedras.

—Hace años que Thickey no está bien —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquello llevó a una conversación sobre los compañeros de Malfoy. Worth, la supervisora, estaba viajando por África para recolectar ciertos ingredientes poco comunes. Kettle se pasaba el día con los clabberts. Donovan sólo estaba despierto cuando llegaba al Ministerio y cuando se iba. Thickey pasaba gran parte de su jornada inconsciente, con espasmos o en San Mungo, y en cuanto a Higgs, era un paranoico capaz de deshacerse de un caldero de poción entero si tenía la más mínima sospecha de que podía haber sido envenenado.

A cada momento, le sorprendía más que Draco Malfoy se hubiera conformado con ese puesto. No sólo era monótono y poco reconocido, sino que parecía haberse convertido en el cajón de sastre de todos los incompetentes o inadaptados del Ministerio.

Malfoy era inteligente y culto, además de un mago bien capacitado. Parecía la nota discordante en el pequeño Comité de Pociones. Hermione se descubrió pensando que su talento se estaba echando a perder en esa sección del Ministerio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Malfoy?

Él pareció tensarse, la línea de sus mandíbulas bien dibujada y los labios apretados, pero asintió con la cabeza. Hermione tardó unos segundos en formular la pregunta.

—¿Por qué trabajas en el Comité de Pociones? Es obvio que está por debajo de tus capacidades.

—Quizás no lo hayas notado, Granger, pero en el Ministerio no está muy bien vista la gente como yo. Aún hay muchos que opinan que mis padres y yo deberíamos habernos podrido en la cárcel —respondió, con ese tono impersonal que usaba para hablar de cosas dolorosas como si le sucederían a otros.

Hermione sabía que era probable que Malfoy tuviera razón. A mucha gente no le había gustado que los Malfoy se libraran de Azkaban, pero eso había sido hacía tantos años que suponía que la sociedad mágica lo había dejado atrás. Pero luego pensó en Lucius Malfoy, muerto dos años atrás en el más absoluto silencio. En otros tiempos, la noticia habría corrido como la pólvora, pero ahora nadie le había dedicado un pensamiento.

—Worth fue la única que aceptó contratarme, aunque no le gusto nada. Pero es evidente que necesitaba a alguien que no estuviera chalado para sacar la sección adelante.

—Pero eso fue hace tiempo, quizás ahora podrías promocionar —sugirió Hermione.

—Granger, seamos realistas —dijo él, tan serio, que Hermione temió haberle ofendido —si dejo el Comité la mitad de la plantilla acabará muerta y el Ministerio se quedará sin pociones. Y no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia, especialmente con lo de dejar al Ministerio sin pociones.

Sólo entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Esbozó una sonrisa esquiva casi sin darse cuenta pero la sonrisa se volvió incómoda al percatarse de la manera en que Malfoy se había quedado mirando su boca.

Era esa mirada fija, insistente, casi ávida, que le dedicaba a veces y que la desconcertaba aún más que el hecho de que tuviera sentido del humor o la invitara a cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione dejó de sonreír, bruscamente, y entonces él volvió a mirarla a los ojos. El ánimo distendido había desaparecido. Malfoy regresó a su mirada distante habitual pero a Hermione le dio la impresión de que en el gris de sus ojos, había un toque de tristeza.

—En realidad ni siquiera necesito trabajar —murmuró él, en voz tan baja, que Hermione no supo si estaba hablándole a ella o a sí mismo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? —preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

Malfoy apartó la mirada y la fijó en el reloj con forma de mandrágora de la pared. Después volvió a mirarla a ella.

—La próxima vez te lo contaré —dijo. Y sin más, se levantó y salió del Caldero Chorreante sin esperarla.

* * *

Volvieron a verse en King's cross el día que las vacaciones de sus hijos llegaron a su fin. Draco y Astoria fueron a llevar a Scorpius, Granger fue con su exmarido y su hijo pequeño a acompañar a Rose.

Scorpius corrió hacia Rose en cuanto la vio y Draco disfrutó de la expresión de desconcierto absoluto que se dibujó en el rostro de Weasley al ver al hijo de su antiguo enemigo acercándose. Por un instante le recordó a Weasley en segundo curso, cuando intentó hechizarle con una varita rota y acabó escupiendo babosas. La misma expresión de fatal sorpresa y de tener algo en la boca con un sabor desagradable.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas, observando toda la escena desde una distancia prudencial, pero dispuesto a intervenir si el pelirrojo era grosero con su hijo. Astoria, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en eso instantes, le puso una mano en el brazo para calmarle.

Entonces Rose, visiblemente preocupada, dijo algo. Al parecer estaba presentándole a su padre su nuevo amigo. Weasley se quedó observándolo con expresión de desconcierto durante unos largos segundos, pero entonces Granger le dio un codazo disimulado y él dijo algo, al parecer un simple "_hola_".

La aparición de Alex Dunham con sus padres alivió la tensión y pronto los tres niños se enfrascaron en una animada conversación, olvidándose del resto. Draco se dio cuenta de que Granger estaba mirándole, con cierta disculpa quizás. Le saludó con una sonrisa trémula que Draco correspondió con un asentimiento, y luego desvió la mirada.

Se sentía, bueno, en cierto modo se sentía como un idiota. Ella podía estar divorciada de Weasley, podía estar soltera pero nunca estaría disponible para él. Había aceptado tomar un par de cervezas con él, pero sólo había sido porque sus hijos eran amigos. O por curiosidad, la misma curiosidad que la llevaba a querer saberlo todo.

Sentía curiosidad por ese Draco Malfoy venido a menos. En Hogwarts, todo el mundo pensaba –y él también –que sería un hombre influyente como su padre, con contactos en el Ministerio, miembro del consejo escolar del colegio y en definitiva, un mago poderoso.

Pero la guerra había destrozado todas esas ambiciones sin posibilidad de ser reparadas. Tenía dinero, sí, tanto dinero como para que hasta sus tataranietos no necesitaran trabajar. Pero sus contactos con el Ministerio se reducían a cinco magos y brujas, a cada cual más chalado. Nunca le aceptarían en el ridículo consejo escolar del colegio en que estudiaba su hijo y distaba mucho de ser un mago poderoso.

Sólo era Malfoy, el exmortífago, al que permitían moverse por la sociedad mágica mientras no molestara demasiado. Al que le daban un trabajo poco reconocido y peor pagado junto a los magos que ningún otro departamento quería. El que aún, veinte años después, seguía despertando cuchicheos y ganándose miradas de desconfianza.

No podía olvidar su participación en la guerra, porque nadie le permitía hacerlo. Por supuesto, Granger tampoco lo había olvidado. Por eso, se preguntaba por qué alguien como él se molestaba en trabajar.

Pensaría, como todos, que lo único que le importaba era disfrutar de su oro, que se consideraba demasiado bueno para mezclarse con mestizos e hijos de muggles en el Ministerio o en cualquier otro lugar. Que se retiraría, como hicieron sus padres, o quizás se mudaría a algún país extranjero donde nadie supiera lo que había hecho –lo que había sido –.

Nunca sabría que si había escogido el camino difícil, si se había quedado, si había aceptado el rechazo y las miradas por encima del hombro, y un trabajo que ninguna persona en su sano juicio habría tomado, había sido por su hijo. No quería que heredara su estigma, como él lo heredó de Lucius. No iba a esconderse como su padre.

Pero tampoco iba a ser un iluso. Había visto y vivido demasiado para permitirse ese lujo. Granger jamás le vería como alguien digno de ella. Se había apartado de su mano cuando él la tocó y había dejado de sonreír cuando notó que estaba mirando su sonrisa.

Era demasiado educada, demasiado compasiva para ser desagradable con él, pero lo máximo que lograría despertar en ella sería curiosidad o pena. Draco no quería ni una ni otra y los tiempos en los que se conformaba con su odio porque no podía soportar su indiferencia habían quedado muy atrás.

Scorpius regresó en ese momento, interrumpiendo las amargas reflexiones de Draco, para darles un abrazo de despedida. Después regresó corriendo junto a sus amigos y se subió al Expresso, emocionado por volver a Hogwarts.

En cuanto el tren se puso en marcha y Astoria le cogió del brazo, Draco abandonó la estación sin mirar a Hermione Granger.

* * *

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Astoria, en cuanto se aparecieron en Malfoy Hall.

—¿Qué ha pasado con qué? —dijo él, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su esposa.

Tiny, la elfina doméstica que su madre les había cedido como parte de su regalo de bodas, atravesó rápidamente el hall y cogió sus capas. Llevaba una cortina de raso negro a modo de toga y tenía unos ojos enormes, oscuros y brillantes que ocupaban casi toda su cara.

Draco recordó la plataforma en defensa de los derechos de los elfos que Granger había creado cuando iban a Hogwarts. Aunque por supuesto, no había intentado que ningún Slytherin se afiliara, la noticia había llegado a sus oídos. Entonces había pensando que la Gryffindor estaba loca. Veinte años después había logrado cambiar infinidad de leyes mágicas relacionadas con los elfos domésticos.

Tiny cobraba un modesto sueldo y tenía dos semanas de vacaciones al año. Draco había empezado a pagarle unos años antes de que esa ley entrara en vigor. Cuando su madre le regaló a la elfina, la cara de Granger con su insignia de PEDO o como diantres se llamara ese invento suyo de protección de los elfos domésticos, se le aparecía cada vez que llamaba a Tiny.

Prefería pagar unos galeones al mes y tener sueños tranquilos. O bueno, algo parecido.

—Con ella. Hoy apenas la miraste —dijo Astoria, perspicaz.

Draco no tenía la necesidad de mentir a su mujer. Los dos sabían que sus posibilidades con Hermione eran nulas y Astoria nunca había sentido celos por la sencilla razón de que no le amaba.

—Lo que tenía que pasar —dijo, en voz baja.

Después de veinte años, sus hijos les habían proporcionado un pretexto para acercarse a ella, sólo para descubrir que había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Draco subió las escaleras en silencio, sintiendo la mirada compasiva de su esposa clavada en la espalda.

* * *

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Hermione comenzó a escuchar gritos y sonidos que provenían de lo más hondo del pasillo que quedaba a su izquierda. Al final de ese pasillo sólo estaba el laboratorio de Pociones, lo que a decir verdad, no la sorprendió mucho.

Apretó el paso y a medida que iba a acercándose a su destino, las voces le llegaban con más claridad.

—¡Te digo que está envenenado! —ese sin duda debía de ser Higgs.

—Higgs, no lo está —dijo una voz ronca, que Hermione no conocía —La he preparado con ingredientes que hemos usado para otras pociones.

—¡Hay venenos indetectables! No huelen, no saben a nada y no tienen color. ¡Cuando te des cuenta de que son letales ya será demasiado tarde!

—Higgs, relájate —esa era la voz de Malfoy, claramente exasperada —Dudo seriamente que la poción esté envenenada, sin embargo, creo que lo más sensato es que la probemos en un clabbert. Para eso están y Agnes ha amenazado con internarte permanentemente en San Mungo si vuelvo a llevarte al hospital en esta semana, Thickey.

—¡De eso nada! —intervino una voz de mujer, seca y lenta —No pienso darles veneno a mis _cachorrillos_.

—Por enésima vez, la puñetera poción no está envenenada —la voz de Malfoy se alzó por encima de las demás voces que protestaban —Y si lo está, mejor que la beba uno de tus malditos clabberts y no Thickey. A los clabberts no les hará daño pero a Thickey puede matarle.

—¡Me niego! —repitió la voz de mujer.

—¡Deberíamos llevarle la poción a la ministra para demostrarle que los rusos pretenden envenenar a medio ministerio contaminando nuestros ingredientes! —insistió Higgs, histérico.

—He trabajado muchas horas en esa poción —se quejó otro —Y pienso averiguar qué hace exactamente.

—¡Pues pruébala tú! —contestó la mujer.

En ese instante, Hermione llegó hasta la puerta del laboratorio. Además de Malfoy, Higgs y Thickey (esta vez consciente) había una mujer menuda, ligeramente encorvada, con una nariz fina y alargada y un clabbert en sus brazos. La criatura rodeaba el cuello de la mujer con sus manos palmeadas como si se tratara de un bebé.

Donovan, dormía al fondo, a pesar de todo el barullo que estaban montando. Malfoy sencillamente parecía a punto de matarlos a todos.

—Kettle, por última vez —dijo, con enfado apenas contenido —Los jodidos clabberts no son tus mascotas, están aquí para evitar que tengamos que probar las pociones nosotros mismos.

—Yo digo que votemos —propuso Higgs. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y no quitaba sus nerviosos ojos de un bote de poción que Thickey tenía en la mano como si temiera que accidentalmente fuera a acabar en su boca, envenenándolo mortalmente.

—Esto es ridículo —masculló Draco.

Hermione decidió hacer notar su presencia para calmar los ánimos, carraspeando ligeramente. Todos se volvieron a mirarla. Malfoy parecía el más sorprendido de todos, pero inmediatamente adoptó una expresión fría e indiferente.

—Buenos días —saludó Hermione, entrando en el laboratorio.

—¿Comprobaste lo de la bilis de armadillo? —la abordó Higgs rápidamente —Estaba envenenada, ¿verdad? Veneno de Nogtail, ¿cierto? ¡Eso prueba que fueron los rusos!

—Te alegrará saber que no está envenenado —respondió Hermione, tendiéndole el frasquito de bilis —He hecho que lo examinaran aurores expertos en el tema.

Pero le dio la sensación de que Higgs no parecía nada feliz porque Hermione hubiera desmontado su teoría conspirativa. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de replicar antes de que Thickey, aprovechando que nadie estaba mirándole, se bebiera la poción que había preparado de un solo trago.

Los resultados fueron inmediatos. Se puso muy tieso y el frasco cayó de su mano, rompiéndose en pedacitos al estrellarse contra el suelo. Thickey tendió una mano hacia delante, como si quisiera agarrarse a Malfoy, pero antes de que éste pudiera sujetarlo cayó hacia atrás cuando largo era, temblando frenéticamente.

—¡Veneno! —gritó Higgs, histérico —¡Veneno!

—¿Veis lo que queríais darle a mis pequeños? —replicó Kettle, aparentemente airada, aunque con el tono tan monótono de su voz hubiera sido difícil decirlo.

—Cerrad el pico todos —escupió Malfoy, arrodillándose rápidamente junto a Thickey. Hermione le imitó y le ayudó a sujetar al mago que temblaba frenéticamente. De pronto, el temblor cesó y los parpados de Thickey se cerraron.

Hermione llegó a preguntarse si había muerto, pero entonces su piel comenzó a adquirir un tono verde oscuro y el bigote y la barba recortada del mago se convirtieron en musgo. También apareció musgo en sus orejas y cubriendo el dorso de sus manos, pero se oía su respiración calmada y profunda, haciendo juego con los ronquidos de Donovan.

—¿Está vivo? —quiso saber Higgs, y Hermione creyó detectar cierta decepción en su voz.

—Sí, Higgs, está vivo —replicó Malfoy, irritado —La poción no estaba envenenada pero deberíamos llevarle a San Mungo.

—Te ayudo —se ofreció Hermione.

—No, que lo lleven Kettle y Higgs. Todo esto es culpa suya —y les lanzó una mirada gélida que a Hermione no le habría gustado recibir.

La bruja y el mago titubearon unos instantes, pero finalmente Higgs se acercó y Kettle le imitó después de dejar al clabbert en el suelo. El monito con manos y pies de rana, desapareció rápidamente por la puerta del almacén.

Hermione y Malfoy se apartaron y entre los dos brujos levantaron a Thickey y lo llevaron como pudieron fuera del laboratorio. Entonces se quedaron solos con Donovan, pero el mago estaba dormido.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Malfoy la miraba, serio, y a Hermione le daba la impresión de que a la defensiva. Igual que el domingo en King's Cross. No había esperado que se acercara a conversar con ella –menos estando su mujer y Ron presentes -pero apenas si la había saludado. Teniendo en cuenta lo ¿amigable? que se había mostrado en sus últimos encuentros, se había quedado un poco confusa.

—¿Qué te trae por la sección más recóndita del Ministerio? —preguntó Malfoy. Solía haber un toque de sarcasmo en su voz –marca de la casa –pero en esa ocasión no era su típico sarcasmo burlón, casi amistoso. Eran un sarcasmo más denso y más difícil de digerir, como si estuviera diciendo muchas cosas sin llegar a decirlas.

—Quería devolverle a Higgs la bilis de armadillo y hacerle saber que no estaba envenenada —dijo, pero cuando las palabras salieron de su boca le sonaron a excusa.

Sin embargo, era la verdad. Se la había entregado a Harry y le había pedido que la examinaran en el Departamento de aurores. Como parte de su estricto entrenamiento, los aurores debían ser capaces de detectar distintos tipos de venenos. Harry se la había devuelto esa mañana, confirmándole que no estaba envenenada.

Como había sospechado, Higgs era un paranoico y nada le haría abandonar sus teorías sobre la conspiración, pero aún así, había querido informarle.

_Personalmente_.

—No tendrías que haberte molestado —respondió Malfoy, aún tenso —Higgs tiene duendecillos de Cornualles en lugar de cerebro. Me sorprende que no haya abandonado el Ministerio para convertirse en cronista de _El quisquilloso_.

El periódico del anciano padre de Luna Lovegood seguía en marcha, tan controvertido como siempre. Hermione se había suscrito después de la guerra, cuando hicieron un especial sobre la batalla de Hogwarts en el que entrevistaron a Harry, Neville, Ron y a ella misma, entre otros.

No se había dado de baja con el paso de los años, probablemente por puro sentimentalismo. _El quisquilloso_ le traía muchos recuerdos y siempre lograba arrancarle alguna sonrisa.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, más incómodo aún que la vez anterior. Lo más lógico hubiera sido marcharse, Malfoy no parecía tener ganas de conversación y ella estaba perdiendo parte de su valioso descanso. Pero estaba esperando algo, aunque no tenía muy claro qué.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Granger? —preguntó él con educación pero sus ojos permanecían fríos.

—Ya me iba —dijo y sin saber por qué, añadió —Estoy en mi descanso.

Malfoy asintió. Ella no se movió. Se miraron silenciosamente durante unos largos segundos. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba esperando: que Draco Malfoy la invitara a tomar algo con él.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Las dos veces anteriores había aceptado, sí, pero con reticencias. Sin embargo comprendió que ese día que había bajado a la sección de pociones esperando que él volviera a hacerlo.

Quizás una parte de ella se sintiera en cierto modo fascinada por ese nuevo Malfoy o quizás se sentía culpable por la manera en que él se había marchado la vez anterior. Pero el hecho es que estaba haciendo el ridículo como una quinceañera vergonzosa. No tenía el valor para invitar a Malfoy y él tampoco estaba por la labor.

Abrió la boca la despedirse, pero la cerró de golpe y se dirigió a la salida, deseando dejar ese bochornoso momento en el pasado. Sin embargo, ni bien cruzó el marco de la puerta, escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

—Está bien, Granger, ya lo pillo —dijo, arrastrando las palabras —No puedes vivir sin mí.

Hermione se volvió hacia él, con una sensación de alivio y expectación que la sorprendió. Ya no había frialdad en los ojos del mago. De nuevo estaba allí, esa manera de mirarla, de todo menos impersonal. Era la misma mirada que la había incomodado en su último año en Hogwarts, cuando pareció perder el gusto por insultarla. O cuando se habían cruzado en el Callejón Diagon, después de la guerra. O la semana anterior, cuando la invitó a una cerveza y se quedó contemplando su sonrisa.

Pero por primera vez no se sintió nerviosa o a la defensiva. Sólo _extraña_ pero de una manera que no era en absoluto desagradable.

—Yo no diría tanto, Malfoy —replicó, alzando obstinadamente el mentón.

—Lo que tú digas, Granger —le dio la impresión de que él sonreía sin mostrar los dientes, los labios apretados con una comisura alzada burlonamente hacia un lado —Pero esta vez pagas tú.

Le puso una mano en la cintura para guiarla hacia el pasillo y, en esa ocasión, Hermione Granger no se apartó.

* * *

Se convirtió en una especie de costumbre. No todos los días, claro, pero sí a menudo. A veces Hermione tenía tanto trabajo acumulado que no podía permitirse un descanso, y en otras ocasiones Malfoy estaba en San Mungo con Thickey, pero aún así era habitual que pasaran su descanso juntos en _El caldero chorreante_.

No era algo que acordaran previamente. Simplemente se encontraban en el ascensor o cuando Hermione entraba en la taberna, Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre, leyendo _El profeta_.

Pedían cerveza de mantequilla y charlaban de todo y nada. Malfoy había viajado a los lugares más mágicos de Europa y de medio mundo y contaba anécdotas fascinantes. Ella y Ron nunca habían viajado demasiado. Al principio habían estado demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos y después llegaron los niños así que pasaban las vacaciones en destinos más familiares, a menudo con los Potter, con Teddy y con más amigos y familiares.

Además, Ron no era del tipo al que le interesaba demasiado la parte histórica de los pocos lugares que habían visitado. A él le interesaba más la comida, el quidditch y los lugares para divertirse.

También hablaban de libros que habían leído, además de _Historia de Hogwarts_. De cosas que les gustaría hacer, de sus hijos e incluso de las reformas de la Ley Mágica que Hermione había contribuido a realizar. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy no se posicionaba en contra, incluso en aquellas reformas que habían eliminado privilegios para los sangre limpia que se remontaban centurias.

Nunca hablaban de Hogwarts, al menos de la época en que ambos estudiaron allí. Malfoy se ponía tenso y esquivo cada vez que salía el tema, rehuía su mirada y respondía con monosílabos. Tampoco hablaban de la guerra.

Pero obviando esos dos temas, Malfoy era un gran conversador. Era irónico, perspicaz e inteligente. A menudo, a Hermione le daba la sensación de que se estaba quedando con ella, pero en otras ocasiones hacía comentarios ambiguos sobre el pasado y la miraba de una manera que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Hermione se decía que sólo eran viejos conocidos, pero lo cierto era que quizás la expresión adecuada fuera "_viejos desconocidos_". En el pasado no habían sido amigos, todo lo contrario, pero el Malfoy que había conocido en Hogwarts no tenía mucho que ver con el que la hacía reír contra su voluntad con comentarios sarcásticos y a veces un poco crueles, pero llenos de agudeza.

Seguía siendo orgulloso en ciertos aspectos, por ejemplo en todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hijo Scorpius, pero ya no era presuntuoso.

"_Tengo poco de lo que presumir_", le había dicho una vez. Ya no parecía importarle la pureza de la sangre y en una ocasión en la que Hermione le preguntó al respecto, le lanzó una mirada oscura y misteriosa, para luego encogerse de hombros.

"_El mundo ya no se divide en sangre limpia y sangre sucia. Se divide entre los que ganaron y los que perdieron_" dijo. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que no se había incluido en el bando perdedor, a pesar de que le daba la sensación de que Malfoy no había olvidado en absoluto su papel en la guerra.

Cuando se entero de que en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos había un puesto libre, lo informó y lo invitó a presentarse a las pruebas. No era uno de los departamentos más importantes, pero desde luego estaba mucho más valorado y mejor pagado que el trabajo en el discreto Comité de Pociones.

Sin embargo, Malfoy no se lo pensó ni cinco segundos antes de decir que no. En ese momento, su actitud la había sorprendido pero con el tiempo comenzó a comprender que trabajar en el Comité de Pociones con un atajo de locos era una especie de penitencia autoimpuesta.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por lo que había hecho en la guerra? A Hermione le hubiera gustado preguntárselo, pero temía que de hacerlo, Malfoy se marchara como la vez que le preguntó por qué trabajaba si no lo necesitaba.

A diferencia de su exmarido, con Draco Malfoy podía hablar de cualquier tema.

Excepto de cosas personales.

* * *

Ese día, cuando Hermione entró en el _Caldero Chorreante_, no había ni rastro de Malfoy en la mesa en que solían sentarse. Si no se lo encontraba en el ministerio y no estaba en la taberna, solía ser síntoma de que no iba a aparecer.

No importaba lo puntual que fuera Hermione, él siempre estaba esperándola en el ascensor o en la taberna de Hannah. Supuso que habría pasado algo con Thickey –otra vez –así que decidió sentarse en la barra a charlar un poco con la esposa de Neville y hojear _El Profeta_.

En cierto modo se sentía decepcionada. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a tomar una cerveza con Malfoy. Cuando él no estaba, se aburría enseguida y volvía a pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que acababa regresando al trabajo como media hora antes de lo necesario.

Le costaba recordar qué hacía con sus descansos cuando no quedaba con él, pero llegó a la conclusión de que rara vez llegaba a tomárselos. Hubo un tiempo, varios años atrás, en que iba a Sortilegios Weasley a ver a Ron o él salía de la tienda y la esperaba fuera del Ministerio, pero habían dejado de hacerlo sin que ninguno tuviera claro por qué.

También, cuando Harry tenía un momento libre, solía pasarse por su despacho y obligarla a la fuerza a tomarse un respiro, pero Harry no tenía muchos momentos libres como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

—¿Y esa cara larga? —le preguntó una voz familiar.

Hermione tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaban hablándole a ella. Levantó la vista del periódico al que en realidad no estaba prestándole atención. Hannah Longbottom la observaba al otro lado de la barra. Tenía un rostro dulce, de mejillas redondas y sonrisa afable y llevaba el largo pelo rubio recogido en dos gruesas trenzas.

—¿Qué cara larga? —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. Hannah le había puesto una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla junto al periódico, sin necesidad de que ella la pidiera.

—Pareces triste, ¿es porque hoy no ha venido tu Romeo? —preguntó.

Hannah era una gran aficionada a la literatura muggle. Al parecer, Hermione le había prestado demasiados libros.

—No tengo ningún Romeo —dijo, con el ceño fruncido, pero Hannah se limitó a sonreír.

—Eres joven y estás soltera…

—Y él es joven y está casado —acortó Hermione —Además, es Draco Malfoy. Sólo somos… amigos, o algo así.

—O algo así —repitió Hannah, sólo que en su boca sonó mil veces peor que en la Hermione, como si fueran sinónimo de un tórrido romance.

La rubia se fue a atender a los nuevos clientes y dejó a Hermione con la palabra en la boca y contrariada.

Intentó pensar cómo se veía desde fuera su extraña relación con Malfoy. Todo el mundo que había ido con ellos a la escuela sabía que no se llevaban precisamente bien, y habían pasado varios años en el Ministerio sin que nadie les viera dirigirse prácticamente la palabra. Pero desde Navidades…cualquiera que visitara frecuentemente El Caldero Chorreante se habría hartado de verles juntos, charlando con una cerveza en la mano.

A veces, Malfoy la agarraba por la cintura para llevarla entre el gentío que solía abarrotar la taberna y en ocasiones, cuando le traía una cerveza de mantequilla, le rozaba los dedos. Podría haber pensado que era casual las primeras veces, pero entonces él la miraba de _esa_ manera que despejaba cualquier duda de que hubiera sido no intencionado.

Algunos clientes del local lo miraban de malas maneras cuando lo veían entrar, pero de vez en cuando alguna mujer lo observaba con interés. Hermione sabía que en Hogwarts lo habían considerado atractivo y a juzgar por las miradas de ciertas brujas, a pesar de los años y las entradas, seguía siéndolo.

La antipatía que le había provocado desde el primer día, había hecho que Hermione nunca pudiera verle de esa manera, sin embargo, reconocía que no había nada desagradable en sus facciones. Eran un poco angulosas, la mandíbula era cuadrada y los pómulos marcados, pero eran elegantes, con la nariz recta y los enigmáticos ojos grises de los Black.

Debía reconocerse que, de un tiempo a esta parte, podía comprender que lo encontraran atractivo. Pero era un hombre casado y para colmo el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, así que evitaba cuidadosamente pensar en el asunto.

Hannah regresó junto a Hermione al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó.

Durante un instante, Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle, justamente indignada, que por supuesto que no le gustaba Draco Malfoy. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Hannah se refería a la cerveza de mantequilla que seguía intacta sobre la barra, donde ella la había dejado.

—Sí, claro que sí —murmuró, cogiendo la jarra y dando dos largos tragos. Hannah siguió trasteando tras la barra sin prestarle mucha atención, pero Hermione aún se sentía en tensión.

—Hannah —la llamó. Su amiga se volvió hacia ella, secando una jarra con la varita —Te agradecería que no le comentaras a Neville ni a…bueno, te agradecería que no comentaras lo de Malfoy. Ron no lo sabe y no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

—No lo haré, pero si sólo sois amigos, ¿a qué viene tanto secretismo? —le preguntó la camarera.

Hermione no supo qué responder.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, logré contestarlos a todos :) Aunque el principio del capítulo Draco ha dado un paso atrás y se ha "rendido", al final Hermione ha vuelto a buscarle y hemos conocido a otra compañera más de Draco, tan normal como el resto xD Thickey ha vuelto al hospital y Donovan sigue dormido durante toda la jornada xD Lo de pasar los descansos juntos se está convirtiendo en una costumbre y Hermione está descubriendo a un nuevo Draco, un nuevo Draco que le gusta. Aunque ha predominado el pov de Hermione, quería meter un poco de Astoria para que veáis que ella está más o menos al tanto, pero no interpreta el papel de esposa celosa porque no tiene sentido, sabiendo , como saben los dos, que el suyo es un matrimonio de compromiso.

Creo que el fic va a tener cinco capítulos, osea, dos más, pero eso dependerá de cuánto me enrolle con lo que viene. Me atrevería a decir que ahora viene lo interesante :)

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando, ¡así da gusto escribir :)!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

**PD**: Click a "_Review this chapter_" para que Draco Malfoy te invite a una cerveza y lo que surja ;)!


	4. Capítulo 4

No he podido responder a los reviews del anterior capítulo, pero intentaré hacerlo con los de este. La semana que viene estaré unos días fuera de vacaciones así que puede que me retrase un poco con el quinto capítulo, pero espero publicarlo a lo largo de la semana próxima :)

Respondiendo a algunas preguntas de los reviews:

- **Makis**, por fin te puedo contestar a lo del fic del espejo de Erised :). Aunque me he preguntado mucho qué vería Draco en el espejo, como sólo estuvo en Hogwarts en primer año, no creo que viera a Hermione en él. Eran muy pequeños para eso, quizás como mucho se veía ganando todo e impresionándola pero poco más. No obstante recuerdo haber leído un fic sobre ese tema pero no recuerdo el titulo, si lo encuentro te paso el link :)

- **AllySan**, Draco se molestó con Hermione y puso distancias porque se sintió rechazado cuando él se quedó mirando su sonrisa y ella dejó de sonreír rápidamente. Eso sumado a cómo se había apartado de su mano cuando le tocó antes, le hizo sentirse un idiota por albergar esperanzas y decidir olvidar todo el tema :)

- Sobre lo de poner **correos** con espacios es cosa de la página que no permite intercambiar correos por PM, ni en publicaciones, ni tampoco links, así que si escribis una dirección http, www o un correo con arroba y el (.)com, lo borra automáticamente. Es un rollazo pero es lo que pasa, por eso hay mucha gente a la que no he podido responder nunca, porque pone el correo completo y la página lo borra, dejando sólo un espacio en blanco :(

Sin más os dejo con el capítulo. Me he trabado un poquito durante días, pero he disfrutado como una loca escribiendo la parte final ;)

* * *

Para **Sig**. Por todas las conversaciones en que cannonizamos el Dramione, el Obidala y lo que nos apetezca xD (L)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.__  
__Even if I try to win the fight,__  
__my heart would overrule my mind.__  
__and I'm not strong enough to stay away_

—Worth regresa la semana que viene —masculló Draco.

Llevaba un buen rato conteniéndose para no soltarle la noticia a Hermione en cuanto llegó al Caldero Chorreante, principalmente porque seguramente para ella no tenía ninguna importancia.

No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba para él.

Hermione hizo girar su vaso con cerveza de mantequilla entre las manos distraídamente, mientras le miraba. Había notado que ya no se sentaba recta en la silla, sin apoyar las manos ni los codos en la mesa como en sus primeros encuentros. Le sonreía abiertamente cuando Draco decía algo que consideraba gracioso y no se apartaba como si quemara si alguna vez le ponía una mano en la cintura para guiarla.

Se podría decir que disfrutaba de su compañía. Es más, se podría decir que era ella quien la buscaba. Draco siempre llegaba primero al Caldero chorreante y se sentaba en una mesa a leer _El profeta_ –a esperarla-. Hermione tenía la opción de sentarse en la barra a charlar con su amiga la camarera o con cualquier otro de sus conocidos o compañeros que tomaban algo en la taberna.

Pero aunque se detuviera un instante a charlar con ellos o les saludara con un gesto de cabeza o una sonrisa, al final siempre iba a sentarse con él.

Y a pesar de ello, en cuanto la veía entrar al local, Draco se tensaba y el corazón la latía de expectación hasta que Hermione llegaba a su mesa. Aunque llevaban meses viéndose, todavía tenía la sensación de que Hermione Granger sólo estaba en su vida de prestado.

En cualquier momento se daría cuenta de que estaba pasando todos sus descansos con Draco Malfoy, el exmortífago, la paria social de la sección más olvidada del Ministerio, un ciudadano de segunda categoría y desde luego la última persona con la que una bruja decente, para colmo directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, querría relacionarse.

Por eso cada día que Hermione caminaba hasta él y le concedía su valioso descanso, Draco sentía una satisfacción rabiosa.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —respondió Hermione —Tal vez Worth logre poner un poco de orden en la sección y obligue a Kettle y Thickey a cumplir el protocolo para catar las pociones.

Hermione no lo entendía. El regreso de Worth traería algunas mejoras, además de nuevos ingredientes con los que Thickey pudiera intentar matarse: obligaría a Kettle a usar los clabberts como catadores de pociones, desecharía las teorías conspiratorias de Higgs con un par de frases severas y reprendería a Donovan por dormirse en el trabajo, aunque él volvería a echarse a roncar en cuanto la bruja se diera la vuelta.

Pero a pesar de que Worth ponía un poco de orden en el Comité de Pociones a Draco no le gustaba su jefa, principalmente porque no se molestaba en disimular que él no le caía bien. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión su disgusto no se debía únicamente al hecho de aguantar sus desprecios sino a que no creía que pudiera seguir tomándose descansos diarios a la hora en que Granger tenía su receso.

Verla a diario, charlar con ella, aunque fuera sobre el tiempo o el último borrador sobre la prohibición internacional del duelo que Transilvania seguía peleando por instaurar a nivel europeo, rozarle ocasionalmente los dedos o la curva de la cintura… se había convertido en el mejor momento del día.

En lo único bueno de sus días, ahora que Scorpius estaba en Hogwarts. Y la idea de perderlo se le hacía sencillamente insoportable.

—Quizás —Draco se encogió de hombros —Pero también tiene sus desventajas. No sé si podré seguir tomándome descansos…

"…_a la misma hora que tú_".

No terminó la frase pero vio en la expresión de Hermione que no era necesario.

—Oh —murmuró y durante unos segundos guardó silencio, como si no supiera qué decir. Apartó la mirada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y a Draco le dio la impresión de que parecía apenada por la noticia. O tal vez sencillamente era lo que él quería creer —Eso es… ¿antes de que Worth se marchara a África no tenías descansos?

Aunque formuló la pregunta con tono casual, en cuanto la hubo lanzado al aire se creó una pequeña tensión entre ellos.

Dependiendo de lo que él fuera a responder, esa pregunta podía volverse muy incómoda.

—No lo tengo muy claro. Si los tenía, nunca me los tomé —dijo, mirándola directamente. Había optado por ser sincero.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes pero después pareció ponerse nerviosa y tomó un rápido sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla. Solía beber un trago cuando Draco le lanzaba algún tipo de indirecta sobre lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Granger las captaba. Era demasiado inteligente para no hacerlo, y entonces se mostraba incómoda durante unos instantes. Pero después volvía a relajarse, como si hubiera decidido que sencillamente estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

La razón era simple: nunca se creería que un Malfoy podría sentir algo por ella, ni siquiera ahora que ella era la poderosa y él el repudiado. Quizás pensaba que había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente.

Qué equivocada estaba.

A veces Draco sentía el impulso de sacarla de su error. A veces, los gloriosos pero infrecuentes instantes en que coincidían solos en un ascensor o en un pasillo del Ministerio y Hermione le saludaba con una tenue sonrisa, Draco quería besarla y susurrarle al oído que hacía veinte años que no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Que la insultó tantas veces porque no podía soportar que le ignorara, que la humilló en tantas ocasiones porque si había algo que le aterraba más que su fascinación por ella era que alguien pudiera descubrir lo que sentía.

Que nunca se había perdonado el no hacer nada cuando Bellatrix la torturó ante sus ojos, en la alfombra de su salón, que se había quedado en Hogwarts con la intención de entregar a Harry Potter para salvar a su familia, pero que si en algún momento albergó realmente la posibilidad de hacerlo, la hubiera dejado escapar, fuera como fuera.

Que no quería a su esposa, que nunca había podido hacerlo porque aún después de que Scorpius naciera había sido incapaz de olvidarla. Y sobre todo, que verla cada día era lo único que impedía que petrificara a alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo o presentara la dimisión.

Pero Hermione Granger, flamante directiva del ministerio, no quería oír nada de eso. No le creería y sólo lograría alejarla de él.

—Es tu derecho como trabajador del Ministerio disponer de al menos media hora diaria de descanso —replicó Granger, directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en su tono más profesional.

Pero Draco no quería que le asesorara jurídicamente. Quería que al menos sintiera una ínfima parte de la amargura que sentía él.

—Tal vez. Pero el convenio laboral no específica en qué momento de la jornada puedo tomarme ese descanso.

Y esa vez, Hermione Granger no pudo encontrar ninguna ley a la que asirse.

—No es justo —murmuró indignada, como si Draco acabara de proponer retirarle el sueldo a los elfos domésticos —Eres el único de todo el comité que trabaja. Si Worth no encuentra a todo su personal muerto o gravemente mutilado a su vuelta es gracias a ti. Deberías poder tomarte todos los descansos que quisieras y cuando quisieras.

Si la situación no le tuviera tan malhumorado, Draco habría sonreído. No dejaba de ser divertido y hasta reconfortante que por una vez la indignación de Hermione Granger no recayera sobre él.

—Me halagas mucho, Granger, pero Worth no tiene tan buen concepto de mí. Decir que no le caigo bien sería un eufemismo.

—Apenas conozco a Worth pero dado que eres la única persona competente a su cargo debería valorarte más —sentenció ella, con el ceño fruncido.

Draco no podía negar que era maravilloso que ella se mostrara tan vehemente al alabar sus virtudes como trabajador, aunque fuera como trabajador del Comité de Pociones.

—Como sigas así vas a lograr que me sonroje, Granger —declaró, con una ironía que apenas alcanzaba a ocultar la mezcla entre orgullo y absurda emoción que le producía que ella estuviera defendiéndole.

Pero Hermione seguía ceñuda, con los labios apretados y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa. Guardó silencio durante alrededor de un minuto hasta que su expresión se suavizó, remplazada por un rictus casi triste que dibujaba pequeñas arrugas junto a sus ojos.

Arrugas de risa y de una felicidad que Draco nunca había conocido.

—Eso significa que… bueno, significa que ya no nos veremos —dijo, en voz tan baja que a Draco le costó oírla. Pero sí escuchó su decepción y posiblemente eso fue lo que le dio alas para saltarse la línea invisible que había entre ellos.

—Hay otras posibilidades —dijo y antes de perder el valor, añadió —Podrías acompañarme a Ollivander después del trabajo. Creo que Thickey se ha cargado mi varita, antes de ayer se cayó sobre ella y desde entonces no funciona bien.

Era la pura verdad. Dos días atrás, cuando Draco regresó de tomar algo con Hermione se encontró a Thickey intentando incorporarse del suelo ayudado de un tercer brazo que le había salido en medio de la espalda.

Draco había dejado su varita olvidada sobre la mesa donde había estado preparando los ingredientes de una poción multijugos en sus prisas por encontrarse con Hermione. Al parecer Thickey había caído sobre la mesa y había acabado pisando la varita de Draco. Aunque no se había roto, sí se había astillado en un extremo y se veía la punta del pelo plateado y brillante de unicornio que constituía su núcleo.

Hermione se quedó estática durante unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era una invitación que difícilmente podía catalogar como completamente inocente. No es que Draco tuviera intención de seducirla delante de Ollivander pero sabía muy bien que una cosa era compartir una cerveza durante un descanso del trabajo y otra muy distinta verse fuera de la jornada laboral.

Podían llevarse bien, hablar de los vampiros que había conocido en Rumanía y del proyecto de reforma de la Ley Mágica para que elfos domésticos y gnomos pudieran usar varitas mágicas, pero no eran amigos. Al menos no amigos como podían serlo Hermione y Potter.

Verse fuera del trabajo tenía una connotación muy diferente en su caso.

—No puedo, tengo que recoger a Hugo del colegio —dijo ella, esquiva.

Aunque estuviera usándolo como excusa, era cierto. Hermione le había comentado que ella y Weasley habían decidido que sus hijos fueran a la escuela muggle hasta que tuvieran edad para empezar en Hogwarts para que conocieran ambos mundos.

Sabía que si no fuera por Hugo, ella habría encontrado otra razón para declinar su oferta, pero aún así no puedo evitar intentarlo de nuevo.

—No tiene por qué ser hoy. Puede ser mañana, es sábado —replicó, con tono ligero, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia.

Draco no quería presionarla ni sonar desesperado pero la posibilidad de no verla durante un tiempo indefinido le volvía temerario, o tal vez simplemente estúpido.

Cuando ella le rechazara de nuevo, lo acogería con elegancia y cambiaría de tema.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione y a Draco le pareció que quedaba tan sorprendida como él al escuchar lo que acababa de decir. Carraspeó, dio un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza y apostilló —Tengo recados que hacer en el Callejón Diagon de todos modos.

Por supuesto. De otra manera no accedería a acompañarle a Ollivander. Pero a Draco no le importaba.

Iba a verla al día siguiente.

* * *

Mientras tocaba los ladrillos adecuados de la pared que había tras el Caldero Chorreante, Hermione se repetía que no tenía que haber aceptado la invitación de Malfoy a acompañarle a Ollivander.

No se trataba de una cita en el Salón de Madame Pudipié, es más, había pocas cosas más inofensivas que ir a reparar una varita mágica, pero aún así, tendría que haber rechazado la oferta.

No era… apropiado. Malfoy era un hombre casado y lo suyo no era exactamente una amistad inocente. No es que él hubiera intentando seducirla en ningún momento pero Hermione sabía que había _algo_ que no podía calificar pero que sin ninguna duda no debería estar ahí.

Era una mujer adulta. Había estado casada durante trece años. No podía pasar por alto la extraña ¿atracción? que había entre ellos.

Por lo menos ella debía reconocerse que se sentía fascinada por ese nuevo Malfoy. Desde el día en que Hannah le preguntó por qué se tomaba tantas molestias en que la noticia de sus encuentros diarios con Malfoy no llegara a oídos de Ron, no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto.

Técnicamente no estaban haciendo nada malo. No estaba teniendo una aventura con un hombre casado. Sólo bebían cerveza de mantequilla –ni siquiera tenía alcohol –y charlaban.

Pero en algún momento, Hermione había comenzado a sentirse fuertemente atraída por él. No se trataba de simple atracción física. Malfoy era un tipo atractivo pero a lo largo de su vida había conocido a hombres más atractivos que él. Si se tratara sólo de eso, podría haber lidiado con ello e incluso poner distancia de por medio.

Pero se sentía demasiado atraída por su personalidad. Por su inteligencia, por su sarcástico sentido del humor, por su franqueza, por sus misterios y por ese aire triste, casi melancólico que lo impregnaba todo.

Por eso, aunque lo intentó, no pudo negarse a volver a verle, especialmente ante la perspectiva de perder sus descansos juntos.

Malfoy estaba esperándola en la puerta de Ollivander, vestido de negro, como era su costumbre cuando no llevaba la túnica verde oscuro del trabajo. Alto, erguido, sus ojos grises quedaban por encima de la mayoría de los transeúntes del Callejón Diagon.

Supo el momento exacto en que él la había visto porque adoptó esa mirada penetrante, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. O como si sólo fuera capaz de verla a ella.

Hermione intentó mantenerse serena e inmutable, como si no fuera extraño que se vieran fuera del trabajo. Aquello tendría la importancia que ellos le dieran y no podía permitirse darle demasiada o daría media vuelta.

—Granger — la saludó él con total tranquilidad. Aunque hacía meses que se veían casi a diario, no se llamaban por sus nombres de pila. Ella lo prefería así, le hacía sentir que aún mantenían ciertas distancias.

Entraron en la pequeña tienda de Ollivander. El lugar seguía exactamente igual que la primera que Hermione estuvo allí. Pequeño, polvoriento y con centenares de pequeñas cajas alargadas que contenían varitas mágicas.

Pero el Ollivander que estaba tras el mostrador no era el que le había vendido su varita ni al que rescataron de los calabozos de Malfoy Manor. El Señor Ollivander había muerto un par de años después de la guerra y entonces su hijo se había encargado del negocio.

Era un hombre de constitución delgada y pelo canoso, unos diez años mayor que ellos. Había heredado los ojos plateados de su padre pero no eran tan inquietantes como los de éste. Sin embargo se detuvieron sobre Draco unos instantes más de lo correcto, con acritud.

Probablemente no olvidaba que los meses que su padre había estado desaparecido, los había pasado en el sótano del hombre que tenía delante.

A pesar de ello, les preguntó en qué podía ayudarles y Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo. No era la misma varita que había usado en Hogwarts y había acabado en manos de Harry. Hermione la identificó por la madera. Esta no era de espino, sino de un tono más claro, casi grisáceo.

La punta de la varita estaba astillada y algo plateado y delgado asomaba por el extremo.

Hermione se preguntó qué había pasado con la primera varita. Si no recordaba mal, Harry se la había devuelto el día del juicio de los Malfoy.

—Veinticinco centímetros —recitó el hijo de Ollivander, examinándola —Madera de sauce, relativamente flexible. Y ya veo, pelo de unicornio. Sin duda una de las últimas varitas que hizo mi padre.

Lanzó otra mirada rencorosa a Malfoy y después desapareció tras una pequeña puerta sin decir nada más.

Pelo de unicornio. Hermione no era una experta en varitas pero había leído sobre ellas. Sabía que los tres núcleos usados por los Ollivander desde hacía siglos eran el pelo de unicornio, nervio del corazón de dragón y plumas de fénix.

Su propia varita era de nervio de dragón. El pelo de unicornio era el menos susceptible de ser usado en magia oscura. Eran las varitas con menos inclinación a las artes prohibidas. Era el tipo de núcleo que menos habría asociado a Draco Malfoy.

_Era el mismo núcleo que el de la varita de Ron._

La sorpresa debió de reflejársele en el rostro porque Malfoy la miraba con interrogación.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y la reaparición de Ollivander hijo le privó de dar más explicaciones.

—Puede arreglarse —dijo —pero tengo que cambiar el núcleo. Es lo malo del pelo de unicornio, su poder se agota con los años y tiene que ser reemplazada. Pero usted ya lo sabrá, su primera varita también era de pelo de unicornio, ¿verdad?

Malfoy asintió secamente.

—Supongo que la cambió porque dejó de funcionar, pero es algo que se puede arreglar con facilidad.

Draco no respondió pero apretó los labios hasta que se le quedaron casi blancos. Hermione adivinó que no había sido esa la razón por la que se había deshecho de su primera varita.

—¿Cuánto tardará? —preguntó directamente.

—Pásese el lunes. Estará arreglada —apuntó Ollivander hijo. Parecía molesto por la sequedad de Malfoy.

Éste no se molestó en despedirse, simplemente salió de la tienda sin decir nada. Hermione le siguió rápidamente. Malfoy estaba esperándola fuera, con gesto hosco y las manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro.

Sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerle esa pregunta, pero Hermione tenía mucha curiosidad y poco perder.

—¿Qué pasó con tu primera varita?

Malfoy la miró fijamente, cómo evaluándola, antes de responder.

—Te lo contaré si te tomas un helado conmigo en Florean Fortescue —dijo —A no ser que tus recados sean urgentes.

A esas alturas, Hermione había olvidado que había fingido tener asuntos que resolver en el Callejón Diagon. Lo había utilizado como excusa por si en algún momento quería marcharse y para que Malfoy no pensara que había ido al Callejón exclusivamente por él.

Aunque eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

—Está bien —aceptó. Sabía que no debería quedarse. Ya había acompañado a Malfoy a Ollivander. En teoría eso era todo lo que iban a hacer ese día. Pero cuando aceptó, en el fondo ya sabía que eso sólo era un pretexto para volver a verse, y en esa ocasión no había una montaña de correos internos, lechuzas y reuniones aguardando por Hermione.

Hugo estaba pasando el fin de semana con su padre. Nadie la esperaba en casa. Hermione podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. El único problema era que quería quedarse demasiado tiempo para su gusto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la terraza de Florean Fortescue. Aunque el Florean original había desaparecido durante la guerra, su sobrina había reabierto la heladería años después. Estaban en Mayo y las temperaturas comenzaban a subir. Ese día era extraordinariamente soleado para tratarse de Londres.

Se sentaron en una mesita en la terraza y pidieron un par de helados. Sólo cuando la sobrina de Florean se hubo ido, Malfoy empezó a hablar.

—Potter me devolvió mi varita pero me deshice de ella —dijo, sin ningún tipo de matiz en la voz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu varita fue leal a Harry?

Cuando Harry se había hecho con la varita de Draco, la lealtad de ésta se había vuelto hacia su amigo. Eso sucedía a menudo cuando una varita era arrebatada a su dueño contra su voluntad. Quizás, después de que Harry se la devolviera voluntariamente, la varita no le funcionaba bien a Malfoy.

—Eso no me hizo mucha gracia —reconoció él —Pero no se trataba de eso. Esa varita me traía muy malos recuerdos.

Hermione recordaba vagamente que Harry le había contado una vez que tuvo una visión en que Draco era forzado a torturar a un mortífago. ¿Se trataría de eso?

Malfoy aclaró sus dudas.

—Torturé a personas con esa varita. No sólo mortífagos, también compañeros —hizo una pausa. Su voz no sonaba impersonal y aburrida. Sonaba culpable —Niños. Me obligaron. Quien-tú-ya-sabes, los Carrow… pero lo hice.

No miró a Hermione en ningún momento. Parecía hipnotizado por su copa de helado de tres sabores. Una pequeña sombrilla que cambiaba de colores estaba clavada en la bola de fresa. Cuando Draco probara el helado, saldría volando y flotaría en lo alto del Callejón Diagon hasta que la magia que la encantaba se agotara.

Hermione no supo qué decirle. Parecía tan atormentado, tan vulnerable, que la había pillado por sorpresa. Sabía que Malfoy había hecho cosas horribles con sólo dieciséis años. Intuía que se arrepentía de alguna de ellas. Pensaba que empezaba a conocerle.

Y una vez más, él la sorprendía.

Tenía la sensación de que Malfoy era una especie de Hogwarts. Podría vivir cien años con él y aún así no conocería todos sus secretos.

Compartieron clase durante años y entonces Hermione pensaba que sabía exactamente qué tipo de persona era Draco Malfoy. Veinte años después había intentando meterlo en un molde en el que ya no encajaba. En el que posiblemente nunca encajó.

Su mano se movió sola para cubrir la de Malfoy que rodeaba rígidamente el pie de su copa de helado. La mano de Draco estaba fría y dura. Durante unos largos segundos permaneció estático, sin mirarla siquiera. Entonces movió su mano delicadamente bajo la de Hermione para rodearle los dedos y la miró.

Al ver esos ojos grises por lo general tan fríos, misteriosos y desapasionados, mirándola de una manera tan íntima, tan intensa, Hermione se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba pasando algo entre ellos.

Y supo que debía marcharse en ese momento y poner tierra de por medio si no quería acabar cruzando la última línea.

Pero no fue capaz de soltar la mano de Malfoy e irse. No pudo.

O no quiso.

* * *

Como Draco esperaba, el viaje por África no había suavizado los modales de su jefa ni había hecho que él le cayera mejor. Parecía culparle de que Kettle no quisiera usar los clabberts como cobayas, de que Thickey hubiera pasado medio año entrando y saliendo de San Mungo, de que Donovan no hubiese estado más de cinco segundos de su jornada despierto y de que la paranoia de Higgs se hubiera acentuado.

Para Draco, lo peor de su trabajo no era soportar a los locos de sus compañeros ni pasarse medio día removiendo el contenido de un caldero, que era probablemente la labor más aburrida de todo el mundo mágico. Lo peor era soportar las miradas aceradas y los comentarios desagradables de Worth.

No es que Draco no estuviera acostumbrado después de diez años a su lado y de veinte como repudiado por todo mago que se considerara decente, pero no dejaba de irritarle.

El resto de sus compañeros estaban locos, sí, pero no lo juzgaban. Lo habían acogido con recelo porque su apellido le precedía, pero con el tiempo, al conocerle, habían aprendido a apreciarle o algo parecido.

Le enviaban postales en Navidad, le deseaban felices vacaciones. Higgs le había dado un saco de beozares para Scorpius en cuanto supo que éste empezaría a ir a Hogwarts, por si acaso alguien lo envenenaba. Cada vez que volvía de San Mungo, Thickey le juraba que si alguna vez Draco acababa internado, no se despegaría de su cama.

Kettle, de vez en cuando, le permitía acercarse a sus "mascotas", y Donovan, en los escasos momentos en que estaba despierto, le había dicho a Draco que prefería compartir turno con él y no con los demás porque era el menos ruidoso, lo que suponía que era una especie de halago.

Pero Worth era otra historia. Cuando Draco intentó hablar con ella de sus descansos, Worth le respondió durante un par de meses iban a tener que hacer turnos de noche para elaborar pociones curativas que necesitaban ser vigiladas las veinticuatro horas del día con los nuevos ingredientes que había pasado medio año recopilando. Y Draco y Donovan eran los elegidos para hacer el turno de noche la primera semana. Pero eso sí, tenía su permiso para tomarse su descanso en cualquier momento de la noche que le apeteciera.

Higgs empezó a decir que la piel de serpiente africana que Worth había traído tenía un tono sospechoso, lo que salvó a la bruja de que Draco le lanzara algún tipo de maleficio.

Pasó toda la semana sin ver a Hermione. Ella trabajaba por el día, él por la noche. No habían hablado desde que tomaron aquel helado en Florean Fortescue y Draco le confesó cosas que había hecho durante la guerra.

Siempre había sido extremadamente reservado con ese tema. Después del juicio a su familia, no había vuelto a hablar del tema con nadie.

Había tratado de poner tanta distancia con todos los horrores de la guerra como le fue posible. Intentó creer que si no hablaba de ello, si nadie conocía los detalles, lo olvidaría. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Aún veinte años después se despertaba a veces en medio de la noche, sudoroso y angustiado, porque había soñado con alguna de las personas a las que tuvo que torturar.

No le había hablado de eso a Astoria, a su madre, a nadie. Estaba tan convencido de que Hermione le repudiaría cuando supiera qué uso le había dado a su antigua varita que no había sido capaz de mirarla mientras confesaba. Pero ella no se había marchado horrorizada para no volver a dirigirle la palabra. Le había tomado la mano y había permanecido a su lado, y aunque no fue a Hermione a quien había torturado, sintió que por primera vez alguien le perdonaba por su participación en la guerra.

Pero de eso habían pasado días. Hacía mucho que Draco no pasaba tanto tiempo sin verla pero no sabía qué hacer para encontrársela. Generalmente Hermione abandonaba el Ministerio unas horas antes de que Draco llegara para su turno nocturno.

Si ya por el día el trabajo era tedioso, por la noche la cosa era aún peor. El Ministerio estaba prácticamente vacío y la única ocupación de Draco era remover humeantes calderos de poción en el sentido de las agujas del reloj cada cierto tiempo.

Donovan, como de costumbre, no era una gran compañía. Draco había llegado a pensar que tenía una especie de Síndrome de la Lechuza que le impedía mantenerse despierto por el día pero que le activaba por las noches, pero desgraciadamente pudo comprobar que no era así. Sencillamente Donovan se pasaba todo el jodido día durmiendo.

Era viernes, Draco llevaba aproximadamente media hora en el laboratorio de Pociones con la única compañía de su compañero dormido. Su barba volvía a colgar dentro de un caldero relleno de poción herbovitalizante. Draco la retiró del caldero con gesto aburrido.

Le pareció escuchar un sonido entre los suaves ronquidos del anciano y miró hacia la puerta. Hermione Granger estaba allí, con su túnica negra de directora y un maletín en la mano derecha.

—Granger —murmuró él, sorprendido —No pensaba que aún estuvieras en el Ministerio.

—Hugo está con su abuela así que me quedé trabajando hasta tarde y se me ocurrió pasar a visitarte —explicó ella. A Draco le pareció que había cierta timidez en su voz, no había pasado del marco de la puerta.

Le hizo un gesto para que entrara y le señaló el taburete que había a su lado. Hermione posó el maletín en el suelo y se sentó junto a él con las rodillas juntas y las manos sobre el regazo. Parecía un poco nerviosa y tensa, como si pensara que no debería estar allí.

Pero había ido a verle. Ella.

No pensaba dejarla irse con facilidad.

—Como ves, Worth ha decidido asignarme el turno de noche.

—Thickey me lo dijo —comentó Hermione —Parecía triste.

—Se ha aficionado a que lo lleve yo a San Mungo en lugar de Worth. Le gustará más la manera en que lo cargo yo —Draco se encogió de hombros. Thickey estaba loco pero había sido el primero en aceptarle.

—¿Cuánto tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo trabajarás en el turno de noche? —preguntó ella.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo había echado de menos durante esa semana. Hubiera querido bromear al respecto pero no pudo.

_Ella le había extrañado. A él. A Draco Malfoy._

—En teoría es sólo esta semana, pero puede que Worth me regale algún turno nocturno más, con tal de no verme.

Hermione apretó los labios y las manos unos instantes.

—La plaza en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos ya ha sido ocupada pero quizás pueda hablar con mis conocidos del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes y preguntarles si… —comenzó ella.

—Te lo agradezco, Granger —la atajó él —Pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

Su trabajo era una mierda pero al menos lo había conseguido por sí mismo. Aceptar la ayuda de Hermione sería como volver a regalar Nimbus 2001 a todo el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin para que lo admitieran como buscador. No quería seguir los pasos de su padre, comprándose un puesto o utilizando el tráfico de influencias y favores.

Y menos aún si Hermione estaba implicada.

—No te estás aprovechando de mí. Soy yo quien se ha ofrecido —replicó Hermione —No te lo diría si no pensara que estás cualificado para algo mejor que el Comité de Pociones.

Hermione hablaba con tanta vehemencia, con su tono de "_soy la directora del Departamento más importante del Ministerio así que tengo razón_" que a Draco se le escapó una sonrisa que sólo logró indignarla más.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Sólo pensaba que es curioso dónde hemos acabado. Tú eres una de los altos mandos del Ministerio y yo soy un don nadie. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts nunca imaginé que…

—¿Que yo llegaría lejos? —le interrumpió Hermione, tiesa y orgullosa en su asiento.

Sabía que se merecía esa desconfianza, pero no hizo que le doliera menos.

—No. Sabía que llegarías lejos, Granger, siempre lo supe.

Hermione le miró a los ojos con recelo pero lo que vio hizo que su expresión se suavizara un poco.

—¿A pesar de ser hija de muggles? —insistió.

—A pesar de ello.

—Me llamabas comelibros, rata de biblioteca y…

—Sé lo que te llamaba —la interrumpió él. No creía que estuviera preparado para oírla decir "_sangre sucia_" —Entonces era estúpido, me creía el amo de Hogwarts y me moría por agradar a mi padre. Pero no era tan necio como para no darme cuenta de lo que valías. Hasta mi padre se dio cuenta. Me dijo que debía superarte en todo.

—¿Por eso empezaste a meterte conmigo? —preguntó ella. Parecía tranquila y no había rencor en su voz, pero Draco notaba que estaba removiendo un tema sensible.

Nunca consiguió hacerla llorar delante de él pero sabía que le había hecho más daño del que le hubiera gustado reconocer.

—Al principio sí. No podía ser mejor que tú en ninguna asignatura, ni siquiera en Pociones, y eras capaz de dejarme en ridículo cada vez que me contestabas.

Notó que Hermione alzaba un poco la barbilla, orgullosa y halagada. En cierto modo seguía siendo la niña que levantaba la mano en clase y no se molestaba en disimular su alegría cada vez que un profesor la felicitaba y le daba puntos para su casa.

—¿Y luego? —le preguntó.

Draco se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento. Se había ido acercando a ella poco a poco en los últimos meses. Despacio, a fuego lento, sin presionarla. Permitiendo que le conociera pero sin pedirle nada.

Pero ya había llegado el momento de dejar las indirectas y ser sincero. Existía la posibilidad de que lo echara todo a perder por precipitarse, pero ya no era capaz de esperar más.

Veinte años le parecía tiempo suficiente.

—Después era la única manera de llamar tu atención —confesó.

—¿Llamar mi atención? —repitió Hermione, confusa —¿Para qué querías llamar mi atención? Me odiabas.

—No te odiaba, Hermione —Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila, ella parpadeó con fuerza al oírlo —Estaba colado por ti, me di cuenta en cuarto curso, cuando te vi con Krum.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y sus labios formaron un "_oh_" que no llegó a pronunciar.

—Sólo había una cosa que me asustaba más que el que tú te enteraras: que lo supiera mi padre —continuó —Cuando él entró en la cárcel…

—Apenas te metías conmigo —completó ella, en voz baja y aguda —Por eso, ¿por eso no nos reconociste abiertamente a Harry, Ron y a mí cuando los carroñeros nos llevaron a Malfoy Manor?

Draco asintió. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que parecía haberse quedado sin voz.

—Yo… nunca lo hubiera imaginado —dijo, tras unos segundos de silencio —Lo disimulabas realmente bien.

—Es una habilidad que he ido perdiendo con los años.

Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Quieres decir que…

—Sí —sentenció él.

Y entonces la besó. Se había ido inclinando casi inconscientemente hacia ella durante la conversación. Hermione tenía los labios entreabiertos de sorpresa. Besarla fue absurdamente fácil. Ya antes de tocar su boca había bajado los párpados.

Había imaginado ese momento miles de veces desde que tenía catorce años. Quizás incluso millones. Había imaginado cómo sería acercarse, cubrirle los labios con los suyos, tocar su lengua. Pero incluso en su mente, ella siempre se apartaba, a medias estupefacta, a medias espantada. Se apartaba y a veces le abofeteaba, otras veces le amenaza con petrificarlo si volvía a acercarse. A veces le decía que estaba con Weasley. Pero sin duda lo peor era cuando le decía que le daba asco.

Sin embargo la Hermione real, la Hermione que estaba sentada en un taburete a su lado, con las manos en el regazo y los labios suaves y tiernos bajo los suyos, no se apartó. Le devolvió el beso, titubeante al principio –tan sólo una leve presión contra la boca de Draco –pero más decidida después.

Entonces Draco la besó despacio y dulce, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos y dejándolos ir lentamente. Cuando ella le puso una mano en el hombro pensó que sería para apartarlo, pero simplemente la dejó allí. Sin empujarle, sin agarrarle, sólo tocándole, temblorosa como un pajarillo asustado.

Como un mudo permiso para ir más allá, Hermione separó más los labios y sus lenguas se encontraron. Draco le puso una mano en la nuca sin poder resistir el impulso de acercarla más y se fundieron en un beso largo y lento en el que apenas si se atrevieron a respirar.

—¡Gárgolas galopantes! ¿Esto es lo que pasa normalmente mientras duermo? —dijo una voz.

Draco y Hermione se apartaron sobresaltados y miraron hacia atrás.

El viejo Donovan había despertado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por fin se han besadooooo. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto xD espero que el primer beso no os haya decepcionado. Pensé que Worth tenía que regresar, aunque no sea freaky y me caiga mal, en algún momento tendría que aparecer la jefa. Además les ha dado una excusa para verse fuera del trabajo. El tema de la varita de Draco con el núcleo de unicornio es una de las cosas que se han revelado en Pottemore. No se sabía hasta el momento cuál era el núcleo de la varita de Draco. JK dijo que era de unicornio, el menos susceptible de caer en el lado oscuro. Dijo que Dumbledore lo sabía y que por eso intentó salvar a Draco desesperadamente y le pidió a Snape que lo matara él. Es decir, sabía que en el fondo, Draco no tenía maldad y no quería que se manchara su alma. Es el mismo núcleo que el de la varita de Ron. Yo como no es que lea entre líneas, es que leo hasta entre partículas de polvo flotando en el aire invisibles al ojo humano xD lo interpreto como que Hermione es compatible con Draco xD como lo fue con Ron.

Honestamente no creo que Draco conservara la misma varita que Harry le quitó y con la que torturó gente. Ni siquiera sabemos si Harry se la devolvió o qué fue de ella. Así que me pareció una buena manera de mostrar su arrepentimiento por lo que hizo en la guerra y que Hermione lo viera también. Ahora que Worth ha separado a los tortolos, me pareció que le correspondía a Hermione poner un poco de su parte y que estaban en un punto de su relación en que era el momento para que Draco se declarara.

Por supuesto como Hermione no es Bragas de Acero xD pues no se ha resistido. Pero Donovan decidió despertarse en el mejor momento (xD me río sola en mi maldad) y decir su frase estelar. No iba a pasarse todo el fic durmiendo! xD

No creo que acabe el fic en el capítulo siguiente, así que creo que es casi seguro que la historia tendrá sólo 6 capítulos. Hago capítulos de casi 6.000 palabras, no me veo capaz de convertir la historia en un longfic, lo siento.

De verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo el cariño y los reviews que me dejáis :) Me hacéis sentir maravillosamente bien con esta historia, ¡**GRACIAS**!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

**PD**: Click a _"Review this chapter_" y Draco te lo agradecerá con un buen beso como el que le ha dado a Hermione ;)!


	5. Capítulo 5

Siento el retraso. Estuve unos días de vacaciones por la capital y en verano nunca se para demasiado por casa, pero es domingo :) estoy cumpliendo mi propósito de publicar un capítulo por semana xD Es algo. Gracias por tenerme paciencia :)

* * *

Para **Sig**. Por todo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_And it's killin' me when you're away,  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay.__  
__I'm so confused, so hard to choose__  
__between the pleasure and the pain._

Hermione Jane Granger, directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, nunca leía _Corazón de Bruja_. Detestaba ese tipo de prensa, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico. Los cotilleos sobre celebridades no le interesaban en lo más mínimo y aunque lo hubieran hecho, no era capaz de creerse ni una palabra de lo que ese tipo de prensa escribía: recordaba bien el montón de patrañas que Rita Skeeter, afortunadamente ya retirada, había escrito sobre ella, Harry y Krum durante el Torneo de los tres magos.

En cambio, solía leer _El profeta_, especialmente la sección de quidditch, porque aunque no fuera seguidora del deporte mágico por excelencia, Ginny escribía asiduamente sobre el tema.

Lamentablemente, no tenía a mano _El Profeta_ y Joanna Creevey estaba en su descanso. Técnicamente, Hermione también estaba en el suyo. Al menos era la hora exacta a la que solía dejar su puesto y dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, hacía dos semanas que no salía de su despacho si no era estrictamente necesario.

Durante unos segundos valoró la posibilidad de salir un momento para comprar el periódico pero le pareció demasiado arriesgado. Podría encontrarse con él. Y entonces… bueno, no tenía ni idea de qué pasaría entonces y eso era exactamente lo que la atemorizaba tanto.

_Valiente Gryffindor_, se dijo. Pero prefería ser una cobarde a tener una aventura con un hombre casado. Un hombre casado que además era Draco Malfoy, el padre del mejor amigo de su hija Rose. Si Donovan no se hubiera despertado en ese momento…

Hermione se obligó a interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos. Si seguía dándole vueltas al beso con Draco y todas las razones por las que había estado mal, acabaría volviéndose loca.

Lanzó un vistazo desesperado a su despacho, buscando algo con lo que distraerse. Joanna, su ayudante, tenía una pequeña mesa en un rincón, llena de papeles, mensajes internos, plumas y demás cachivaches. Aunque era perfectamente capaz de organizar la agenda de Hermione, era muy desordenada con sus cosas.

Y por lo visto leía _Corazón de Bruja_. La revista estaba abierta en una esquina del escritorio, con sus hojas perfumadas y de colores brillantes. Hermione la contempló unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y finalmente se acercó a ella.

Leer un montón de cotilleos sobre gente que no le importaba sería mejor método de distracción que las interminables cartas de su homóloga italiana. Pasó un par de páginas con desgana, sin detenerse apenas en las fotografías del Lockhart de turno o las Weird Sisters, que anunciaban su retirada cuando acabaran la última gira. Entonces llegó a la sección de sociedad en la que se anunciaban bodas y divorcios de las grandes familias sangre pura.

Ese era un vestigio anterior a la guerra que lamentablemente aún seguía manteniéndose. Hermione podía ayudar a cambiar las leyes y abolir derechos discriminatorios pero no podía hacer nada para que la estúpida revista del corazón dejara de darle un trato preferencial a las vidas matrimoniales de los magos de más antiguas estirpes.

No se detuvo a leer la sección pero cuando iba a pasar de página un apellido conocido llamó su atención.

_Greengrass_.

Sus ojos se detuvieron automáticamente sobre la breve nota que contenía ese apellido.

"_La familia Greengrass anuncia formalmente el divorcio de su hija menor, Astoria Greengrass, y Draco Lucius Malfoy, después de catorce años de matrimonio y un hijo en común_".

Hermione releyó el breve párrafo tres veces antes de asimilarlo realmente. Luego se aseguró de que estaba colocado en la columna correspondiente a los divorcios (bajo un rótulo con un corazón que se agrietaba, rompiéndose en dos, para luego recomponerse y repetir el proceso).

Notó que las manos le temblaban cuando posó la revista en el escritorio de Joanna, asegurándose de dejarla abierta por la misma página en que la había encontrado. Regresó a su mesa y se sentó.

No se movió en varios minutos. Se sentía mareada y aturdida, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el pulso acelerado y un sabor muy extraño en la boca.

Draco Malfoy se había divorciado. Dos semanas después de besarla y confesarle sus sentimientos.

No era una coincidencia.

* * *

Astoria reaccionó con la elegancia y la discreción que la caracterizaban cuando Draco le confesó que había besado a Hermione Granger. Le habló de las cervezas que habían tomado esos meses, de la mañana en el Callejón Diagon y de lo que había sucedido en el laboratorio. No lo elaboró demasiado ni se explayó en los detalles, pero fue sincero.

Astoria escuchó todo en silencio, sentada en un sillón tapizado de su habitación. Draco había ido a buscarla en cuanto llegó del Ministerio, a primera hora de la mañana, así que aún llevaba puesto el camisón y se había echado una capa ligera por encima de los hombros para protegerse del frío.

Cuando Draco terminó su escueto relato, Astoria asintió, con expresión de tristeza cansada. En catorce años de matrimonio, nunca le había gritado. Ni siquiera habían discutido ni una sola vez. Hacía años que no se acostaban y ni siquiera dormían en la misma habitación, pero siempre se habían entendido a la perfección.

Astoria era lo más parecido a una amiga que había tenido nunca. Había sido la única persona que le había separado de la más completa soledad hasta que tuvieron a Scorpius. Y era la madre de su hijo.

Nunca se habían enamorado, pero se querían. No se trataba de un amor apasionado ni romántico, sino más de bien de un aprecio profundo basado en la compañía y el entendimiento mutuo.

Draco no quería ser su esposo, dudaba que lo hubiera sido jamás a pesar de haber realizado todos los trámites necesarios y tener un hijo juntos, pero no quería que desapareciera de su vida y no se sentía orgulloso por cómo se había comportado con ella.

Si Astoria le hubiera abofeteado y le hubiera echado de su habitación, Draco lo hubiera comprendido, aunque le habría dolido. Pero Astoria sólo le contempló largamente, con una nostalgia tan serena que apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Entonces se acabó —dijo ella. No era una pregunta, ni una amenaza. Ni siquiera un reproche. Era la constatación de un hecho que no parecía sorprenderla pero que la apenaba calladamente.

Draco separó los labios pero no fue capaz de hablar. No sabía si pedirle perdón, agradecerle todo lo que le había dado o maldecirse interiormente.

—Yo me encargaré de todo —prometió Astoria en voz baja, casi consolándole.

Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Draco. Nunca se mereció a Astoria, de la misma manera que no se merecía a Granger. Tal vez por eso siempre fue infeliz. A una nunca pudo amarla, a otra no supo olvidarla.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin, con la mirada fija en el suelo y los hombros caídos.

Pero entonces notó la mano de su esposa acariciándole la cara.

—Nos merecemos ser felices —fue lo que dijo ella. Después le besó en una mejilla y salió de la habitación.

El divorcio fue rápido y sencillo. Astoria recogió sus cosas y se marchó a la mansión de su familia en las afueras de Londres. Los Greengrass seguían teniendo dinero y prestigio, quienes más tenían que perder con un divorcio eran los Malfoy. Durante años lo único que había separado a Draco de la completa marginación social era el hecho de tener una esposa de buen nombre y bien relacionada. Sólo como resultado de su matrimonio con una Greengrass los Malfoy recibían alguna invitación esporádica a actos sociales –casi siempre organizados por la familia de Astoria –. En vida de su padre las habían declinado todas, pero tras la muerte Lucius, quizás para huir de la soledad, su madre había hecho tímidos acercamientos a sus antiguos círculos e incluso había retomado la relación con su hermana Andromeda, con quien no hablaba desde la primera guerra.

Ese mismo fin de semana, un día después de firmar los papeles que disolvían su matrimonio, Astoria y él acudieron juntos a Hogwarts para ver a Scorpius y darle la noticia.

Digno hijo de su madre, Scorpius no lloró ni montó en cólera. Escuchó la noticia con los ojos muy abiertos y a Draco le pareció ver el brillo de las lágrimas en ellos durante un instante –un instante en el que se sintió completamente miserable –pero pronto desaparecieron. Los tres se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, en la pequeña salita que había a la derecha del Gran Comedor, donde los alumnos recibían las visitas de sus familiares.

Scorpius miraba fijamente la punta de sus zapatos, asomando bajo la túnica de Hogwarts. El escudo de Slytherin en verde y plata resaltaba contra la oscuridad de la tela y por un momento a Draco le recordó tremendamente a él cuando recibió la carta de su madre informándole de que habían metido a Lucius en Azkaban.

—Como los papás de Rose —fue lo primero que dijo Scorpius, a media voz.

Astoria y Draco intercambiaron una mirada rápida y triste. Hacía años que no eran realmente un matrimonio, si es que alguna vez lo fueron, pero si habían seguido juntos todo ese tiempo no había sido por simple comodidad, por el que dirán o por no cobardía. Había sido por su hijo. Los dos lo adoraban y no querían hacerle daño.

—Sí, como los papás de Rose —repitió Astoria, cogiéndole una mano con delicadeza.

Draco se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No habían sido infelices en su matrimonio, pero nunca fueron felices. Se habían conformado con seguir las viejas costumbres al principio y después llegó Scorpius y consagraron su vida a él, olvidándose de ellos mismos.

Astoria se merecía ser feliz, encontrar a alguien que la quisiera. Y él…quizás nunca tendría a Hermione Granger, pero después de haberla besado no podía seguir con su matrimonio. Habría intentando salvarlo por su hijo, pero Astoria y él sabían bien que no quedaba nada que salvar.

—Pero pasaremos juntos la Navidad, ¿verdad? —preguntó Scorpius con ansiedad, tomando la mano de su padre.

Draco tuvo que contenerse para apretarle los dedos suavemente, recibiendo la mano de su hijo como un perdón implícito.

—La Navidad, tu cumpleaños y todos los días que tú quieras —prometió, con voz ronca.

Aquello pareció reconfortar a Scorpius. Se levantó del sillón y los abrazó, primero a su madre y luego a Draco. Aún estando sentado, Scorpius tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de su padre. Draco lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

—A lo mejor así dejas de estar triste —susurró Scorpius junto a su oreja, para que su madre no le escuchara.

Draco se limitó a abrazarlo con más fuerza. Cuando salieron de la pequeña salita para que Scorpius les enseñara personalmente el reloj de arena lleno de esmeraldas de la Casa de Slytherin y les contara todos los puntos que había conseguido, Rose estaba fuera, apoyada en una pared.

Aunque era pelirroja, a Draco le recordó a la Hermione Granger adolescente más que nunca. El mismo brillo de inteligencia y agudeza habitaba en sus ojos marrones. Miró a Scorpius y después los miró a ellos y de alguna manera Draco comprendió que ella adivinaba lo que acababa de pasar.

—Buenos días, señores Malfoy —les saludó con educación.

—Rose, voy a enseñarle a mis papás los puntos de las casas para que vean todos los que puntos que he ganado para Slytherin, tú puedes enseñarles los de Gryffindor —la invitó Scorpius emocionado, y tiró de la mano de Astoria para llevarla hacia el hall del colegio.

Draco y Rose se quedaron atrás.

—¿Has conseguido muchos puntos para Gryffindor? —le preguntó Draco con amabilidad. Se sentía un poco incómodo frente a la niña. La última vez que la había visto, no había besado a su madre. Y su madre no había salido corriendo para luego esconderse de él.

—Unos pocos —reconoció la niña con timidez, aunque Draco notó que se sentía orgullosa.

—Deja que Slytherin gane la Copa de las Casas algún año, a Scorpius le haría ilusión —bromeó él.

La niña sonrió dulcemente.

—Y Rose, cuida de Scorpius, por favor —le pidió.

Ella asintió con una solemnidad impropia de una niña de once años.

—Lo haré, señor Malfoy —prometió.

Después, los dos echaron a andar hacia el hall de Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione necesitaba hablar con alguien. Desde que leyó la noticia del divorcio de Malfoy no había sido capaz de pegar ojo. Estaba agotada y tan distraída que se conectó por Red Flue con el Ministerio de Australia en lugar del de Austria, untó mermelada de fresa a una servilleta y se limpió con una tostada.

Le costaba mucho concentrarse en el trabajo pero cuando estaba en casa era aún peor. Después de que Hugo se acostara, las paredes se le caían encima y no tenía mucho más que hacer que pensar en Malfoy, en lo que le había dicho y en _Corazón de Bruja_. Hasta su magia había comenzado a fallar cuando no fue capaz de realizar correctamente un simple encantamiento convocador. Nunca en la vida le había pasado nada igual, lo que la alteraba aún más.

Sin embargo, no sabía con quién hablar de lo que le pasaba. Ginny estaba descartada: era la hermana de Ron, por mucho que fuera amiga suya, no le parecía la persona apropiada para hablar del tema. Harry, además de ser nulo dando consejos en temas amorosos, se sentiría tremendamente violento y consideraría que se había vuelto loca. Estaba Hannah Longbottom. Era camarera, estaba acostumbrada a que sus clientes le contaran sus penas y a darle consejos y aliento. Además había sido la primera en notar que había algo entre ella y Draco. Pero Hermione se resistía a contárselo porque Hannah le obligaría a admitir lo que sentía por Malfoy, fuera lo que fuera.

Luna sería una buena opción, pero estaba viajando por el mundo con su marido y sus hijos gemelos, buscando criaturas mágicas extrañas. La última vez que supo de ella estaba en la Isla de Pascua y su "aventura" con Malfoy no era un tema para tratar por lechuza.

Tenía otros colegas en el ministerio, pero Hermione nunca había sido partidaria de mezclar trabajo con vida personal. Así que sencillamente estaba volviéndose loca en soledad.

No podía escapar de él eternamente y esconderse en su despacho, en lugar afrontar lo sucedido, era una reacción un tanto inmadura.

_Sólo fue un beso_, se repetía. Un beso y nada más. Después de que Donovan se despertara, Hermione se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se había marchado a toda velocidad, argumentando que era muy tarde.

No podía explicar lo que había sucedido. Era consciente de la atracción que sentía por Malfoy, pero hasta ese momento había estado segura de poder controlarla. Ella no era una persona precisamente impulsiva, al contrario que Ron. Siempre analizaba todos los pros y los contras antes de tomar una decisión y se enorgullecía de poseer un gran autocontrol.

Sin embargo, cuando Malfoy se inclinó hacía ella con la clara intención de besarla, Hermione entró en una especie de trance, en el que no sólo no se apartó, sino que respondió a su beso. No recordaba haber perdido el control de tal manera nunca antes. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que un beso, un simple beso, hizo que se sintiera de ese modo.

Ni siquiera con Ron se había sentido así. Eso era precisamente lo que la aterraba. En un principio se sintió culpable y mal consigo misma porque él era un hombre casado. Al enterarse de su divorcio se sintió todavía peor pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de ella pensaba incontrolablemente en todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante ellos.

Descubrir que Malfoy había sentido algo por ella ya en Hogwarts había dado la vuelta a su mundo. Se había comportado muy mal en el colegio, hostigándola, insultándola y buscando cualquier oportunidad para humillarla. Hermione pensaba que todo se debía a sus prejuicios por la sangre, pero descubrir que en realidad se trataba de una desesperada manera de llamar su atención y un mecanismo de defensa, la había desarmado por completo. Ni siquiera podía aferrarse a las viejas afrentas para imponerse distancia emocional con él.

Draco Malfoy la estimulaba a todos los niveles. No sólo físicamente –lo cual era innegable después de la forma en que respondió a su beso –sino también intelectualmente. Y en todos los días que llevaba sin verle, había sentido un vacío extraño que nada parecía ser capaz de llenar.

A veces, dejaba volar su imaginación y se preguntaba cómo sería tener una relación con él. Estaba prácticamente segura de que funcionarían juntos.

Sin embargo, la razón se imponía tarde o temprano. Había roto un matrimonio. Un matrimonio que tenía un hijo. Un niño de sólo once años que para colmo era el mejor amigo de Rose.

No podía permitirse estar con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco fingió leer uno de los carteles fijados mágicamente en la pared de la segunda planta del Ministerio. Se trataba de un pequeño mapa con la situación de los departamentos que se encontraban en ese piso.

Sabía exactamente que el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica quedaba al fondo a la derecha, pero parecería sospechoso que estuviera parado en medio del hall sin ningún pretexto.

La persona a la que estaba esperando apareció por el pasillo. Era una veinteañera de pelo rubio y expresión bondadosa. Pasó a su lado casi sin verle y se metió en uno de los ascensores, desapareciendo unos segundos después con un tintineo.

Draco se volvió. No había nadie a la vista y Joanna Creevey acababa de salir. Caminó sigilosamente a lo largo del pasillo, leyendo las placas doradas que había en cada una de las puertas por las que pasaba.

No sabía el número exacto del despacho de Hermione, pero no creía que fuera difícil encontrarlo, teniendo en cuenta que era la directora del Departamento. Su ayudante acababa de salir a su descanso pero si no se equivocaba, Hermione seguiría allí, trabajando o perdiendo el tiempo de cualquier manera.

Sabía perfectamente que había dejado de ir al Caldero Chorreante para no verle. Tras un par de encontronazos y discusiones con Worth, había conseguido que le concediera media hora de descanso a media mañana. Durante las dos semanas y media que habían transcurrido desde el día en que besó a Hermione, no había vuelto a verla.

La había esperado pacientemente en la taberna cada día pero ella nunca apareció. En realidad, ya lo imaginaba. Sabía perfectamente que estaba escondiéndose de él.

Probablemente no estaba al tanto de su divorcio y la intachable Hermione Jane Granger jamás tendría una aventura con un hombre casado. Pero había guardado la esperanza de que fuera a hablar con él para aclarar las cosas. Entonces podría habérselo contado todo.

Esas semanas no habían sido fáciles para Draco. Al margen de su divorcio, las cosas en el trabajo se encontraban en un punto extraño. Los hábitos de sueño de Donovan habían cambiado. De vez en cuando se despertaba bruscamente y emitía un _"¡Os pillé!"_ antes de darse cuenta de que en el laboratorio no había nadie besándose. Siempre se mostraba decepcionado por ese hecho, lanzaba a Draco una mirada rencorosa, como si le hubiera hecho despertarse para nada, y volvía a dormirse. Al menos hasta que Worth aparecía y le daba una patadita a su taburete y le obligaba a trabajar.

No servía de mucho porque en cuanto se daba la vuelta, Donovan dormía de nuevo. Por suerte, Worth pasaba muchas horas fuera del laboratorio. Era el enlace con San Mungo así que visitaba el hospital casi a diario para llevarles pociones nuevas, revisaba el inventario y se encargaba de supervisar personalmente la llegada de los nuevos ingredientes (con la ayuda inestimable de Higgs que insistía en que los probara un clabbert antes de usarlos, por si estaban envenenados. Kettle ponía el grito en cielo, por supuesto).

Thickey sólo había acabado en el hospital tres veces desde el regreso de la jefa. En general las cosas en el laboratorio estaban más tranquilas, lo que le daba más tiempo para pensar en todo y desesperarse lentamente.

Su estado debía de ser muy obvio porque hasta Thickey le preguntó si le pasaba algo. Cuando Draco lo negó, le miró de manera enigmática y dijo:

—¿Sabes? Podría quedarme quieto, hacer lo que me piden y no inventar y probar pociones nuevas. Pero entonces no habría descubierto la poción que cura el hipo. Si no te arriesgas, no ganas.

Draco aún estaba intentando descifrar qué había intentando decirle exactamente su compañero (sobre todo porque esa poción quitaba el hipo pero provocaba eccemas por todo el cuerpo), cuando Thickey decidió hacer una demostración física de sus palabras. Se tomó una poción gris con un olor horrible a calcetines sudados de un solo trago y después se desmayó. Draco tuvo que llevarlo a San Mungo, pero no dejó de darle vueltas a sus palabras llegando a la conclusión de que su compañero le había aconsejado ir a hablar con Hermione. Arriesgarse una vez más.

Así que ahí estaba, buscando la puerta de su despacho con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. La encontró al fondo. Era la última puerta a la derecha y estaba entreabierta. Una placa dorada con el nombre "_Hermione J. Granger_" grabado, anunciaba que se trataba del despacho de la directora del Departamento.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta.

—Adelante —respondió la voz de Hermione.

Draco empujó la puerta y entró en el despacho. Hermione estaba sentada tras su escritorio, con la túnica negra de los altos cargos y el pelo rebelde sujeto en un elegante moño. Tenía un montón de papeles sobre la mesa que supuestamente estaba leyendo pero Draco pudo ver un pequeño avión de papel oculto descuidadamente bajo un correo interno. Algo en la expresión nerviosa y culpable de la bruja, le hizo adivinar que había estado jugueteando con él hasta que llamó a la puerta.

—Malfoy —dijo ella, con ese timbre agudo que adquiría su voz cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada.

Era obvio que no esperaba su visita. Por lo visto había pensando que con encerrarse en su despacho podría evitarlo siempre.

—Hermione —respondió él a modo de saludo. Ella parpadeó y apartó la mirada cuando la llamó por su nombre de pila. Era obvio que hubiera preferido que la llamara por su apellido, pero Draco no pensaba respetar la distancia mínima de seguridad.

Después de todo lo que había pasado no podían regresar a sus inocentes cervezas en El Caldero Chorreante. Sólo podían seguir hacia delante o separarse y Draco tenía claro por qué opción iba a luchar.

—¿Qué haces… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, irguiéndose en la silla con el rostro tenso.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar y como no has vuelto a aparecer por el Caldero Chorreante desde que nos besamos, he decidido venir a buscarte —respondió con franqueza y se sentó en la silla que había frente a la mesa de Hermione.

Ella había apartado la mirada en el momento en que Draco aludió al beso. Fingía ordenar los papeles de su escritorio y organizarlos en montones exactos, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que a Draco le hubiera gustado atraparlas y besárselas, lo que probablemente le provocaría un infarto.

—Aquello, bueno, no debió pasar —recitó Hermione, golpeando frenéticamente el canto de un fajo de papeles contra la mesa para que quedaran rectos. No le miraba —Está mal —golpe — Y creo —golpe —que lo mejor será que lo olvidemos —golpe, golpe, golpe.

Si no se estuviera jugando tanto, probablemente Draco hubiera encontrando divertida aquella situación. Pero, aunque parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, sabía que Hermione estaba hablando completamente en serio.

Su reacción no le sorprendía. Seguramente llevaba dos semanas mortificándose por haber respondido al beso de un hombre casado.

—Astoria y yo nos hemos divorciado —dijo, sin más preámbulos.

Ella dejó de golpear sin piedad el taco de folios contra la mesa y se quedó quieta, pero no se atrevió a mirarle. Draco comprendió que Hermione ya estaba al tanto de ese hecho.

Se hizo un silencio tan largo que pensó que ella no iba a reaccionar de ninguna manera a su anuncio, pero entonces alzó la vista, un instante, lo justo para que sus ojos hicieran contacto, y habló.

—Fue un beso —murmuró, casi como si se lo dijera más a sí misma que a él —Sólo un beso. No puedes… no puedes divorciarte sólo por un beso.

Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, alto mando del Ministerio Mágico y aficionada a racionalizarlo todo.

Lo suyo no había sido un beso tonto robado en alguna cena del trabajo cuando los dos iban algo pasados de vino de Oden. Había sido un beso por el que Draco había esperado más de veinte años y no podía permitir que ella lo banalizara y le quitara importancia.

No había sido un simple beso para ninguno de los dos. Al menos no para él.

—No quiero a Astoria. Te quiero a ti.

Las palabras le salieron solas, como si llevaran tiempo allí, agazapadas, esperando el momento apropiado para hacer acto de presencia. Se dio cuenta de que esa frase, esas ocho palabras, resumían su vida desde que había dejado de Hogwarts, y a pesar de ello nunca las había pronunciado en voz alta. Al hacerlo experimentó una sensación de alivio. Se había esmerado tanto en ocultarlo desde que era un adolescente que dejarlo salir al fin era como quitarse un peso de encima.

Y esta vez, Hermione lo miró, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, como si a pesar de todo, a pesar de la manera en que la había besado, no se lo esperara.

—Draco —suspiró y los ojos se le humedecieron por un instante, hasta parecer del color ambarino de la miel.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. _Draco_.

Notó como se le erizaba la piel por debajo de la túnica verde del personal de pociones, pero Hermione volvió a poner la espalda recta y enlazó las manos sobre la mesa para que dejaran de temblarle, como si su momento de debilidad ya hubiera pasado.

—Tienes un hijo —dijo con firmeza, como si acabara de esgrimir el argumento definitivo.

—Y tú tienes dos hijos —replicó Draco —pero eso no impidió que te divorciaras.

Hermione juntó los labios. No podía responder a ese argumento. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que lo que le causaba tantos reparos no era tanto el trauma que le pudiera causar a Scorpius el divorcio de sus padres (Rose y Hugo parecían estar perfectamente bien aunque sus padres no vivieran juntos) sino el hecho de sentirse responsable de romper un matrimonio.

—Astoria y yo no nos queríamos —tenía que hacerla entender —Nos casamos porque era lo que se esperaba de ambos. Los Greengrass mantenían una buena posición después de la guerra y los Malfoy seguíamos nadando en galeones. Fue un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes. Siempre lo tuvimos claro, los dos. Nos llevamos bien pero hace años que ni siquiera dormimos en la misma habitación. No puedes romper algo que nunca ha existido.

Hermione le escuchó atentamente durante su discurso, pero Draco podía ver que aún dudaba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no os divorciasteis antes? —preguntó.

—Porque Astoria no ha conocido a nadie y yo sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo. Ni siquiera sabía que te habías separado de Weasley hasta estas Navidades.

Ella guardó silencio esta vez. Las manos le temblaban más que antes y Draco quería rodear la mesa y besarla hasta que se aclararan todas sus dudas, pero temía lograr el efecto contrario. Aunque ya no fuera un hombre casado, había demasiadas cosas espinosas relacionadas con él para que Hermione le diera una oportunidad sin más. La conocía demasiado bien como para hacerse ilusiones.

Él seguía siendo un Malfoy. "_Mortífago e hijo de mortífago_". Draco había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en que alguien había murmurado esas palabras a su paso o lo había mirado como si fuera un delincuente. Incluso una vez, antes de presentarse al puesto del departamento de pociones, había hecho una entrevista de trabajo en la que le habían recomendado que mejor probara suerte en el Callejón Knockturn.

Sabía bien lo que podría suponer para la directora del departamento más importante del ministerio mantener una relación con alguien como él.

Así que se puso en pie. Hermione le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó. Draco buscó alivio en su voz, pero no lo encontró. Parecía sencillamente indecisa y asustada.

Así que rodeó la mesa y se acercó a ella. Hermione lo contemplaba con esos ojos suyos tan inteligentes, tan límpidos, y no se movió ni un ápice cuando Draco se paró frente a ella, se inclinó y le alzó la barbilla con dos dedos.

Entonces bajó los párpados pero siguió mirándole, entre las pestañas, sin respirar, y separó los labios ligeramente, justo antes de que Draco cubriera su boca. Fue un beso corto y lento. Atrapó los labios de Hermione entre los suyos un par de veces y los dejó escapar con reticencia cuando ella finalmente se apartó de manera suave.

Draco supo que no debía presionarla más, así que se irguió y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un instante antes de salir y la miró por encima del hombro.

Ella seguía sentada, con las manos sobre la mesa y la boca entreabierta, observándolo, expectante.

—No tienes por qué tomar una decisión ahora. Llevo veinte años esperándote, supongo que no me moriré por unas semanas más —murmuró él.

Después salió del despacho de Hermione y cerró la puerta.

Ahora todo dependía de ella.

* * *

¡Hola!

Confieso que me atasqué un poco con este capítulo con todo el tema del divorcio. No quería ponerme excesivamente dramática ni tampoco poner que se divorciaban como si nada, y además quería mostrar un poco más de Astoria, que la pobre parece que no se ha enterado de nada pero sabe más de lo que imaginamos. Quería huir del arquetipo de Astoria mala de culebrón y también de mujer florero. Creo que, dentro de este fic, claro, ellos se querían a su manera pero no se trataba de un amor romántico. Pasaron muchos años juntos, obviamente se tenían cariño, pero seguían casados por costumbre y por su hijo. Astoria no necesita a Draco en realidad, tiene su dinero y una posición social mejor que él. Y también es joven y se merece encontrar a alguien. Así que sí, le da pena todo el asunto, sobre todo por su hijo y porque extrañara a Draco, pero no se siente despechada porque no tiene sentido.

También quería que se lo dijeran a Scorpius. Para Draco lo más importante es su hijo, y confieso que también me gusta ponerle a interactuar con Rose xD (no en plan raro, me entendéis). Por otro lado, como bien suponías, Hermione que es la persona de quien menos se puede esperar que tenga una aventura, se ha escondido después del beso. Pero Draco ha ido a buscarla y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora es ella quien debe decidir :)

Sobre Rose y Scorpius, aclaro que no van a ser pareja. No me apetece hacer_ Los serrano_ 2 xD (una serie española en que una pareja de divorciados se casaban y todos sus hijos se enrollaban entre ellos o.O) así que sólo son buenos amigos. También se llevan bien con Albus pero él tiene su propio grupo. Crear un nuevo "trío" con los hijos de Harry, Ron y Draco ya me parecía demasiado improbable.

En el próximo capítulo, que según mis cálculos será el último, ya veremos más de Ron y Narcissa, entre otros :)

Así que, cambio y corto aquí. **Muchísimas gracias por todo**, no disfrutaría tanto de esta historia si no fuera por todos los ánimos que me mandáis. Espero no tardar tanto con el final de esta historia :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

**PD**: Click a "_Review this chapter_" para que Draco vaya a buscarte a tu "despacho", barra todo lo que hay en tu escritorio con una mano y...


	6. Capítulo 6

Lamento el retraso pero he tenido un pequeño bloqueo con el final. Al final he salido adelante pero me veo en la obligación de advertiros que quizás se os suba el azúcar leyendo este capítulo xDDDD También os pido disculpas por no haber podido responder a los reviews por falta de tiempo, pero en este capítulo haré :)

Como había previsto, es el **capítulo final**. Extralargo, pero el fic no da para más. Parece que me he aficionado a los minifics de 6 capítulos xD

* * *

Para **Sig**, por darme la idea y todo su aliento :) Y para todxs lxs que lo habéis leído, por todo vuestro apoyo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_There's nothing I can do__  
__My heart is chained to you__  
__And I can't get free__  
__Look what this love done to me_

Sus primeros meses en el Ministerio, Hermione consideraba los ascensores como una más de las curiosidades del mundo mágico. En cierto modo pensaba en ellos como en una especie de animal salvaje o quizás un carro tirado por thestrals que nadie podía ver. Daban tanto tremendos acelerones como bruscas frenadas que te estrellaban contra las puertas si no ibas bien agarrada. También traqueteaban de forma extraña, como si el metal se quejara, cuando tenía que subir hasta la última planta. Y las campanillas que sonaban cuando entrabas o salías tenían un timbre único que Hermione nunca había escuchado en ningún otro lugar.

Pero con el tiempo, especialmente ese día, encontraba particularmente irritante su lentitud cuando se trataba de subir y no de descender o avanzar hacia los lados. Había tenido que bajar a la última planta para hablar con el Departamento de Misterios, tan misterioso que ni su propia directora parecía saber qué demonios hacían sus trabajadores, y ahora le tocaba regresar a su despacho.

La última planta del Ministerio aún le daba escalofríos desde aquella vez en que se coló allí con Harry y Ron para recuperar el guardapelo de Slytherin. Los dementores habían desaparecido y ya no juzgaban a nadie por haber nacido de padres no mágicos pero Hermione se sentía incómoda en ese lugar, como si la magia negra lo impregnara.

No le gustaba bajar allí ni le había gustado el vuelco que le dio el corazón cuando Travis de Accidentes Mágicos se bajó en la quinta planta, donde trabajaba Draco Malfoy.

Llevaba exactamente una semana y cinco días sin verlo, desde que él la había visitado en su despacho para pedirle que se dieran una oportunidad.

"_Te quiero a ti_", había dicho, y desde ese momento, Hermione se había pasado las horas buscando razones lógicas al hecho de que no hubiera ido a buscarlo. Había confeccionado una lista con la misma meticulosidad con la que redactaba el borrador de cualquier ley o anteproyecto. La encabezaba el hecho de que él acababa de divorciarse, probablemente por su culpa. Cuando una vocecita la decía que podía ser culpa suya o no pero ya estaba hecho, Hermione saltaba a la siguiente excusa. Sus hijos. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían Rose y Hugo si empezara a salir con otro hombre?

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que se había divorciado de Ron, pero que ella supiera él no había conocido a nadie. Es más, estaba segura de que no era así porque Ron era físicamente incapaz de disimular algo. Se habían visto el fin de semana pasado y ella no había notado nada extraño en él.

¿Y si a Rose y Hugo no les gustaba Draco? ¿Y si sencillamente no les parecía bien que rehiciera su vida con otro hombre que no era su padre? Lo mismo podría decirse de Scorpius. Al menos sus hijos ya se habían hecho a la idea de que sus padres se habían separado pero Scorpius había tenido apenas un mes.

Y para ser honesta, también tenía miedo de la reacción de su entorno si empezaba a salir con Draco Malfoy, sobre todo la de Ron. Era cierto que habían pasado muchos desde que habían dejado el colegio. Entonces eran apenas niños, pero Ron había dejado claro al animar a Rose a no relacionarse con Scorpius que no perdonaba ni olvidaba.

Si el hijo de Draco no le gustaba era porque detestaba a su padre. Tampoco creía que Harry se mostrara entusiasmado con la idea, ni Ginny. Pensarían que se había vuelto loca. No podía culparles, si un año atrás hubiera podido ver el futuro a través de un agujerito, no le hubiera dado ninguna credibilidad.

Pero luego la vocecita le decía que todas sus excusas tenían que ver con otras personas y no con ella misma.

"_¿Qué quieres tú, Hermione?"_

Mientras meditaba sobre esa pregunta, el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente –tanto que Hermione tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla para no caerse –y las puertas se abrieron con un tintineo de campanillas. La voz en off le indicó que se encontraba en la quinta planta.

Sintió el salto de su corazón dentro del pecho al encontrarse a Draco Malfoy al otro lado, mirándola con sorpresa y tal vez con cierta ansiedad y melancolía. Pero no iba solo. Worth, una bruja corpulenta y con el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño alto, lo ayudaba a sostener a Thickey.

Esta vez, su rostro tenía un tono naranja zanahoria de lo más sospechoso. Hermione se dio cuenta de que le salían ramilletes de hojas del cuello y las mangas de la túnica verde de su sección. Pensó que estaba inconsciente porque tenía los ojos en blanco, pero se dio cuenta de que barbotaba algo sin sentido, como si no pudiera mover la lengua.

Con grandes dificultades, los dos brujos arrastraron a Thickey dentro del ascensor y Hermione quedó arrinconada en una esquina, detrás de Draco. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor se puso en marcha en medio de un silencio tenso, sólo roto por los murmullos incongruentes de Thickey.

Hermione agradeció que Draco le diera la espalda. No habría sido capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Pero aún así era incómodo tenerlo tan cerca, sobre todo porque podía oler su perfume y el suave toque de distintos ingredientes que usaba para sus pociones.

Cerró los ojos y casi inconscientemente comenzó a identificar los aromas. Jengibre, mandrágora, acónito y tal vez espliego. Hacía tiempo que no preparaba una poción pero reconocía los olores.

Entonces el ascensor dio un frenazo y Hermione sintió cómo le rozaban la mano. En un primer momento pensó que había sido accidental, pero después notó los dedos de Draco explorando el dorso de su mano y deslizándosele por la palma.

Podría haberse apartado. Debería haberlo hecho dado que aún no había tomado una decisión, pero sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los de Draco como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Él le devolvió el apretón sin moverse, sin intentar volverse hacia ella, sin embargo fue suficiente para que Hermione experimentara una emoción extraña en el corazón. Como si estuviera inflamándose.

Pero entonces el ascensor se detuvo y la voz en off anunció que habían llegado a la segunda planta. Su destino.

Salir del ascensor fue complicado, no sólo porque Draco no soltó su mano hasta que fue imprescindible sino porque estaban tan apretados que casi no tenía espacio para pasar. Tras varias maniobras un tanto ridículas y después de que Thickey casi se cayera al suelo, Hermione logró salir fuera y se quedó ahí parada, hasta que las puertas se cerraron de nuevo.

Lo último que vio antes de que el ascensor desapareciera rumbo a la primera planta fueron los ojos grises de Malfoy mirándola de _esa_ manera.

"_Te quiero a ti_", recordó. Y la vocecita en su mente volvió a preguntarle qué quería ella. Se quedó unos instantes parada en el hall del segundo piso hasta que Lewis de transportes mágicos la saludó al pasar. Entonces se obligó a regresar a su despacho y a centrar la cabeza en el trabajo aunque sabía que sería inútil.

De no ser por Joanna Creevey no habría sobrevivido todos esos días. Estaba ausente y distraída todo el tiempo, olvidaba constantemente las cosas que tenía pendientes y tenía constantemente una especie de pinchazo en lo profundo del pecho que la molestaba hasta por las noches cuando intentaba dormir.

Joanna estaba esperándola en su despacho. Había puesto una taza de té en la mesa de Hermione y le sonrió al verla.

Hermione se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa y fue a coger la taza pero la mano le temblaba desde que Draco se la había soltado así que acabó derribando la taza y el té encharcó su escritorio.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló y empezó a recoger pergaminos y correos internos empapados.

—No se preocupe, directora —dijo Joanna con dulzura —yo me encargaré.

Normalmente Hermione habría discutido pero se sentía tan exhausta que la dejó hacer y se sentó en su silla, mientras Joanna recogía todo aquel desastre y secaba los papeles con un eficiente hechizo. Probablemente ella no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo en el estado de nervios permanentes en que se encontraba.

Quiso darle las gracias a su ayudante pero se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo absurdo en la garganta.

—Directora, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó Joanna y Hermione la oyó acercarse, más que verla.

Quiso decirle que se encontraba bien y que tenían que volver al trabajo, pero no le salió la voz.

—¿Tiene…tiene que ver con Malfoy el del Comité de Pociones? —pregunto Joanna con timidez.

Hermione parpadeó con fuerza y no se atrevió a responder hasta que notó los ojos secos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Joanna hizo una mueca de disculpa.

—Bueno, os veía todos los días en el Caldero Chorreante pero desde hace un mes usted ya no va por allí. Él en cambio está allí todos los días, a la misma hora. Y creo que está esperándola.

_Draco_, pensó. Y de pronto se sintió tan triste y cansada de luchar contra lo evidente, que con voz baja y trémula le habló a su ayudante de todos esos meses, le contó todo lo que nunca le había contado a nadie. Las largas charlas en el Caldero Chorreante, de la visita a Ollivander, el beso en el laboratorio y finalmente el encuentro que había tenido lugar esa misma mañana en el ascensor.

Joanna escuchó en silencio, sin hacer gestos de desaprobación, ni siquiera de sorpresa, cosa que Hermione la agradeció profundamente. Cuando terminó de hablar, la joven bruja la miró a los ojos.

—¿Y qué va a hacer? —le preguntó.

Hermione suspiró.

—No lo sé.

—¿Usted le…bueno, le… —Joanna enrojeció, incapaz de plantearle una pregunta tan íntima a su jefa.

—¿Si le quiero? —acortó Hermione y la joven asintió.

Una cosa era mentirse a sí misma, pero ¿podría mentir a Joanna? ¿Decir que no estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy en voz alta?

—Sí —reconoció, y sintió una enorme sensación de alivio al decirlo, mucho más fuerte que su sentimiento de culpa.

—Pues entonces yo creo que debería ir a buscarlo —dijo la joven y regresó a su pequeña mesa de trabajo con tanta tranquilidad como si acabara de recordarle la cita que tenía a la una.

* * *

A Hermione le temblaban tanto las manos –todo el cuerpo –cuando se apareció en una orilla del camino que le sorprendió no haber sufrido una despartición. Comprobando rápidamente que nadie la hubiera visto, se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y echó a andar hacia su destino.

Se trataba de un solitario camino empedrado que moría a los pies de una mansión.

Hermione pensó que Malfoy Hall no se parecía nada a Malfoy Manor. La finca debía de tener la mitad de tamaño y los setos no eran tan altos. Si se ponía de puntillas podía ver por encima de ellos el cuidado jardín y la casa de piedra gris. Hermosa y elegante pero no ostentosa. Tampoco las cancelas de la propiedad tenían maleficios ni hechizos de protección, de hecho se abrieron en cuanto Hermione se acercó, como si le dieran la bienvenida. Ella lo agradeció porque era posible que hubiera perdido el valor de tener que llamar.

Un sendero de grava cruzaba el jardín y terminaba en el porche de la mansión. A un lado había una pequeña terraza en la que un hombre sentado en un butacón de mimbre leía un libro.

Además del pelo platino, el perfil regio y elegante lo delataba. Las pestañas largas y claras, la nariz recta y el gesto obstinado de la boca. Leía completamente ajeno a su presencia.

Si hubiera querido podría haber dado marcha atrás o desaparecerse sin que él lo hubiera notado, pero los pies de Hermione se movían solos, llevándola hacia él como si flotaran, más que caminaran, sobre la gravilla.

Creyó que una vez allí sentiría dudas, sentiría miedo y quizás incluso se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado, pero Hermione Jane Granger no sentía nada de eso.

Sólo sentía su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que le sorprendía que él no la hubiera escuchado todavía. Sentía un nudo de nervios en el estómago y un temblor ridículo en las manos como el de una adolescente a la que acabaran de darle su primer beso, pero siguió caminando.

Y entonces, Draco apartó la mirada del libro y la vio. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de sorpresa durante unos segundos, después se puso en pie. Se quedó parado, mirándola fijamente como si se tratara de un espejismo o una ilusión, pero cuando pareció estar seguro de que era de carne y hueso, soltó el libro de cualquier manera y bajó rápidamente hasta el sendero de grava por el que Hermione se acercaba.

Se detuvo allí y ella también lo hizo, y los dos se contemplaron durante un largo instante como si estuvieran esperando por algo. Entonces Hermione sonrió, una sonrisa temblorosa pero alentadora, y Draco echó a andar hacia ella, a zancadas.

Ella lo imitó y se encontraron a medio camino. Las botas de Hermione se hundieron en la gravilla cuando se puso de puntillas y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarle. Él la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la boca con tanta fuerza que se tambalearon por unos instantes pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, y siguieron besándose.

Esta vez no fue un beso lento, casi de reconocimiento. Fue rápido, brusco, un beso reprimido durante demasiado tiempo. Un beso como si lo hubieran esperado toda la vida.

Y cuando se apartaron, despacio, sin ganas –él le robó tres besos cortos, antes de dejarla ir –Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos y a Draco le latía el corazón con tanta violencia que hasta ella lo podía sentir.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir —susurró él, con la voz tomada. Y Hermione pudo sentirlo. El miedo, la falta de esperanza, la tristeza que había sentido mientras esperaba su decisión.

—Fui a buscarte al laboratorio en cuanto salí de trabajar—le confesó —Higgs me dijo que te habías ido a casa hacía media hora. También me dijo que la hidromiel del Caldero Chorreante estaba envenenada.

—Eso es que le caes bien —señaló Draco, rozándole la punta de la nariz.

Hermione sonrió por primera vez en semanas.

—¿Y Thickey está bien? Esta mañana parecía estar convirtiéndose en una zanahoria.

—Los sanadores han dicho que estará naranja durante una temporada pero supongo que se recuperará —y se encogió de hombros, como si Thickey no le importara.

A Hermione tampoco le preocupaba mucho el mago en esos momentos, así que le acarició el rostro con una mano. Draco cerró los ojos y entonces, lo que le había llevado tanto tiempo admitir, le salió solo.

—Te quiero —declaró. Era verdad, de otro modo nunca habría ido allí. Y él lo sabía, a juzgar por el modo en que la miró. Cogió la mano de Hermione y besó la yema de los dedos. Después la besó en la boca, un beso largo, concienzudo, dibujando círculos en torno a su lengua, y luego se apartó y le plantó los labios húmedos y calientes en el cuello.

Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo deshaciéndose en las manos de Draco, incapaz de recordar la última vez que había experimentado algo así, consciente de lo que lo deseaba. Suspiró, aferrándose con ambas manos a su nuca, y entre besos y caricias, Draco comenzó a guiarla hacia el interior de la casa.

Se apartó un instante, sin soltarle la mano, para subir por las escaleras. La besó en la boca y después abrió la puerta. La guió lentamente, soltándola lo justo para avanzar unos pasos, para después besarla y tocarla en cualquier rincón de la casa.

De esa manera, Hermione apenas pudo ver el interior de la mansión. Sólo podía abrir los ojos cuando él dejaba de acariciarla, lo cual no sucedía durante más de cinco segundos. Y así llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

Draco se detuvo allí y la miró, en una muda pregunta. Y esta vez fue Hermione quien lo besó, le tomó la mano y lo guió dentro.

Allí volvieron a besarse, atrapándose los labios y rozándose con la lengua mientras sus manos se quitaban la ropa. La túnica de directora de Hermione se abrochaba en el pecho, hacia un lado. Draco desabrochó los primeros botones con relativa soltura pero cuando llegó al botón que quedaba justo sobre su pecho, las manos le temblaban tanto que le llevó varias intentonas conseguirlo. Pero siguió bajando y con la ayuda de Hermione lograron desabotonarlos todos hasta que la túnica negra cayó al suelo.

Después le llegó el turno a la túnica de Draco que tenía unos diminutos botones en la nuca. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a desabotonarlos mientras él la besaba y le acariciaba el cuerpo. Tenía las manos ligeramente ásperas e incluso alguna quemadura después de tantos años elaborando pociones, pero Hermione se estremecía tanto cada vez que él la tocaba que tuvo que apretar las rodillas para que dejaran de temblarle.

Logró deshacerse de tres botones y entonces Draco se apartó un momento y se sacó la túnica por la cabeza de un tirón, aplastándose el pelo hacia atrás. La arrojó lejos y volvió a poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

La besó y la llevó suavemente hacia atrás hasta que cayeron sobre la cama, el cuerpo de Draco sobre el de ella, con una rodilla entre sus piernas. Las despojó de las botas y de la ropa interior con una ansiedad tierna en su torpeza y entonces se paró a contemplarla.

Hermione ya no era una adolescente. Tenía casi treinta y siete años y dos hijos. Y nunca había estado íntimamente con un hombre que no fuera Ron. Draco había esperado ese momento durante veinte años. Estar a la altura de sus expectativas era sencillamente imposible.

Se removió inquieta y trató de atraerlo hacia ella para que dejara de mirarla, pero Draco no se movió durante un buen rato, sin dejar de contemplarla como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto.

Ron jamás la había mirado de esa manera. Nunca una mirada había logrado incomodarla y excitarla tanto al mismo tiempo. Impaciente, acarició el torso pálido y esbelto de Draco, y notó cómo se le endurecía el cuerpo bajo la palma de su mano y cómo contraía el abdomen cuando ella lo tocaba.

Después él volvió a besarla y Hermione sintió una expectación en el bajo vientre que hacía años que no experimentaba. Apretó los muslos contra la pierna de Draco cuando él dejó su cuello y la besó en el pecho. Primero en uno, luego en el otro, cubriendo sus pezones con la boca y tocándolos con la lengua hasta que Hermione jadeó, acariciándole el pelo. Después siguió bajando y la besó en el vientre, colándole la lengua en el ombligo. La besó allí, en las caderas, entre las piernas, en los muslos e incluso le dio la vuelta y la besó en el interior de las rodillas y por toda la espalda.

Volvió a girarla y entonces Hermione le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó hacia un lado. Cuando Draco cayó en la cama, se sentó sobre él y le devolvió todos los besos. En el cuello, las clavículas, las cicatrices del pecho, el abdomen y hasta la marca oscura y desdibujada del anterior del antebrazo izquierdo.

Entonces Draco se apoyó en las manos y pegó la espalda al cabecero, con Hermione sentada sobre él. Volvieron a besarse y sólo dejaron de hacerlo cuando Hermione se alzó, cambió de ángulo y descendió sobre él con un jadeo.

Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro cuando los dos comenzaron a moverse con el mismo compás, balanceando las caderas guiada las manos de Draco. Pero cuando empezó a gemir a media voz, él buscó sus labios para tragarse sus jadeos y durante minutos más que besarse, respiraron el uno en la boca del otro, gimieron el uno en la boca del otro, hasta que al final Hermione arqueó la espalda y lanzando una exclamación más alta de lo que había pretendido, alcanzó el clímax.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrazó a Draco, temblando de placer, y continuó moviéndose durante unos instantes más, hasta que la siguió al orgasmo.

Entonces él la envolvió en sus brazos y Hermione supo que, pesara a quien pesara, que ellos dos estuvieran juntos no podía estar mal.

* * *

Cuando la vieja elfina doméstica de Malfoy Manor le abrió las puertas, Draco se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que visitó a su madre. Sólo había ido un par de veces desde Navidades, pero no se trataba tanto de ser un mal hijo como de los malos recuerdos que le traía ese lugar. Y desde que su padre había muerto, a Draco se le hacía todavía más difícil estar allí.

Cuando Lucius murió, Narcissa redujo el servicio a la vieja elfina doméstica que la había cuidado toda la vida, y desde la guerra no habían vuelto a usar el comedor ni el salón de dibujo, así que la mitad de la mansión parecía desocupada y vacía.

Draco había animado a su madre a comprarse otra casa o a mudarse con él, pero Narcissa se había empeñado en seguir allí, y el lugar parecía más que nunca un mausoleo a Lucius o quizás un ostentoso superviviente de los horrores de la guerra.

Encontró a su madre en un pequeño salón donde solía tomar el té o beber alguna copa de vino de Ogden. Cuando Draco era pequeño también era el lugar donde solía recibir a sus amigas pero después de la guerra ya no recibían visitas.

Narcissa estaba sentada en un sillón tapizado, bebiendo una taza de té. Mechones de color perla se mezclaban con su lustroso pelo dorado y había adelgazado bastante desde que se enviudó, pero seguía siendo hermosa. Sonrió al ver a su hijo y un abanico de arrugas se dibujó junto a sus ojos grises.

Draco la besó en una mejilla y se sentó a su lado. Charlaron durante un rato sobre todo y nada, y llegado el momento su madre se interesó por Astoria.

—Está bien —le contestó Draco. Astoria había pasado por Malfoy Hall hacía un par de días a recoger alguna de las cosas que se había dejado allí y a elaborar con él un calendario de las semanas que cada uno pasaría con Scorpius durante el verano.

No hubo tensión ni incomodidad entre ellos. Astoria le habló de sus planes de pasar unas semanas en Francia y Draco le confesó que había iniciado una relación con Hermione. Su exmujer lo felicitó sinceramente. Aunque muy diplomática, Astoria nunca mentía. Si no se hubiera alegrado por él, sencillamente habría eludido el tema.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás tú? —le preguntó Narcissa, contemplándolo enigmáticamente —Te veo… diferente.

Draco había ido a Malfoy Manor expresamente para que su madre se enterara por él y no por teceras personas de lo de Hermione, así que decidió afrontarlo sin dar rodeos.

—He empezado a salir con alguien —dijo —Se trata de Hermione Granger. No creo que la recuerdes, es…

—La recuerdo —lo interrumpió su madre y Draco trató de adivinar qué pensaba al respecto por su tono o la expresión de su rostro, pero Narcissa se mantuvo neutra. Completamente neutra.

—No pareces sorprendida —murmuró él.

Su madre lo miró de nuevo de esa forma enigmática, como si supiera más de lo que dejaba ver, y cogió su mano.

—Una madre sabe, siempre sabe —declaró y Draco agradeció que no le hiciera ningún reproche. No había esperado que lo hiciera, especialmente desde que había hecho las paces con su hermana Andromeda, viuda de un hijo de muggles, pero aún así se sintió aliviado.

Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, después Narcissa lo observó con nostalgia.

—Tienes mis ojos y el rostro de tu padre, pero tu barbilla es igual que la de tu tía Andromeda. Puntiaguda y obstinada. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?

Draco asintió. Se lo había dicho muchas veces desde que era pequeño, pero nunca había entendido en qué sentido lo decía hasta ese día. Como si le leyera la mente, Narcissa sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

* * *

—¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! ¿Con Draco Malfoy? ¿En serio? ¿El mismo Draco Malfoy que tú y yo conocemos?

—Ron, baja la voz, vas a despertar a Hugo —lo amonestó Hermione, aunque no frunció demasiado el ceño. Todavía temía por la reacción de Ron cuando realmente comenzara a asimilar lo que acababa de contarle.

—Lo siento, pero es que… ¿Malfoy? ¿En serio? —repitió el pelirrojo, con la boca muy abierta. Por supuesto, no bajó la voz.

—Sí, Ron, Draco Malfoy. El único Draco Malfoy que conocemos —contestó, tratando de mantenerse tranquila y relajada.

Ron separó los labios como si fuera a volver a decir _"¿En serio?"_ pero no emitió ningún sonido durante un buen rato. Primero se puso colorado hasta las orejas, luego hizo una mueca, como si se hubiera atragantado. Después se levantó, pero volvió a sentarse enseguida. Y al final se puso en pie de nuevo, caminó hasta el fregadero y se bebió un vaso de agua. Entonces pareció preparado para hablar de nuevo.

—Todo esto es culpa mía —declaró, mortificado.

Hermione había esperado muchas posibles reacciones de Ron, pero ni en sus más alocados pronósticos había imaginado que él fuera a decir eso.

—¿Cómo? —barbotó.

—Sí —Ron negó con la cabeza, con gesto contrito —Te he dejado demasiado sola. Creía que era lo mejor porque al principio vernos era, bueno, un poco _raro _pero debí visitarte más, hablar más contigo cuando me traías a los niños…

—Ron —lo interrumpió Hermione. No sabía si sentirse enternecida u ofendida —No estoy con Draco porque me haya vuelto loca de soledad. Estoy con él porque quiero. Sé que resulta un poco difícil de asimilar, pero no es el Draco Malfoy que tú recuerdas. Ha cambiado mucho… —por un instante sintió la tentación de explicarle a Ron por qué se había enamorado de Draco, pero le pareció que su ex marido no estaba preparado para oír eso —Y me trata muy bien.

Ni siquiera Ron podría ponerle ni una pega en ese sentido. No es que él la hubiera tratado mal cuando estuvieron juntos, pero Ron era un poco torpe con todo lo que tenía que ver con demostrar afecto. A menudo la trataba más como se trata a una amiga que como a su pareja. Draco no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Sin embargo, Ron no parecía muy convencido de que Draco la tratara bien. O tal vez seguía pensando que se había vuelto loca desde que él ya no estaba tan presente en su vida.

—Si tú lo dices… pero si alguna vez se pasa de la raya…

—Te lo haré saber —prometió Hermione. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del apartamento de Ron, dejándolo solo para que se hiciera a la idea.

* * *

Draco llamó a la puerta del despacho de Hermione y abrió cuando escuchó la voz de la bruja invitándolo a entrar. Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa, escribiendo con una pluma de águila en un pergamino. Su ayudante, que trabajaba en un pequeño escritorio a la izquierda, abrió muchos los ojos al ver a Draco.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted, directora Granger? —preguntó Draco, con pomposidad intencionada.

Joanna Creevey se puso en pie rápidamente, como si tuviera un resorte.

—Vaya, he olvidado echarle azúcar a mí café, así que bueno, yo…yo… —y desapareció por la puerta entreabierta, sin terminar la frase y sin llevarse su taza de café. Draco decidió que Hermione tenía bien enseñada a su ayudante.

—¿Qué es eso que no puede esperar? —lo interrogó Hermione. Dejó la pluma y se estiró en la silla, sonriente.

—Ha sucedido algo curioso en el Comité de Pociones —comentó Draco, sentándose frente a Hermione. La examinó buscando algo que la delatara pero ella permaneció tranquila, la viva imagen de la inocencia —Worth ha dimitido.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hermione, presuntamente sorprendida. Pero Draco no se fiaba. Todo era demasiado sospechoso.

—Sí. Ha aparecido esta mañana, nos ha dicho que dimitía y que su última decisión era nombrar a Donovan como su sucesor en el puesto.

—¿A Donovan? —repitió ella, y en esa ocasión sí que parecía genuinamente sorprendida.

—Sí, pero eso no es lo más extraño. Donovan se despertó hace un rato y cuando le informé de que era el nuevo jefe me hizo llamar a Thickey, Higgs y Kettle. Cuando estuvimos todos, dijo, y cito textualmente, "_Mi primera decisión como Jefe del Comité de Pociones es nombrar nuevo Jefe del Comité de Pociones a Draco Malfoy. Mi última decisión como Jefe del Comité de Pociones es dimitir del cargo de Jefe del Comité de Pociones_". Y después, no te lo vas a creer, volvió a dormirse.

Esa vez, Hermione no pudo contener una risilla mal disimulada que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada. Para Draco era la prueba manifiesta de que estaba implicada en lo que había sucedido.

—Hermione, ¿puedo saber qué has hecho? —le preguntó, irritado.

Con gran esfuerzo por su parte, ella logró dejar de reírse y adoptar una expresión casi avergonzada.

—En realidad no he hecho nada. Ayer me encontré a Worth en el ascensor. Estaba muy alterada y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Le pregunté si le pasaba algo. Al principio me dijo que no, pero luego me dijo que no aguantaba más trabajar en el Comité de Pociones. Dijo que todos eran una panda de locos y que no podía soportarlo más. Dijo que por eso había pasado medio año en África.

—Y tú la animaste a dimitir —intervino Draco. No podía negar que se sentía en cierto modo orgulloso de ella por ese toque de astucia.

—Por supuesto que no —Hermione intentó fingirse ofendida, como si ella fuera incapaz de hacer algo así —Me confesó que lo que a ella realmente le gustaba eran las pociones curativas y yo le comenté que había un puesto libre en San Mungo… Después salí del ascensor y regresé a mi despacho a encargarme de que se cumpla la Ley Mágica —finalizó, con expresión estoica.

Draco la observó con los ojos entrecerrados de sospecha.

—¿Y Donovan? —preguntó.

—Juro que no tuve nada que ver en eso —prometió Hermione, enseñando las palmas de sus manos en señal de inocencia —Te dio el puesto porque eres el mejor del Comité. Hasta él, que se pasa el día durmiendo, lo sabe.

Draco intentó disimular lo mucho que le gustaba que ella lo alabara y se puso de pie.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Hermione, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un largo beso en la boca.

—Sí, me voy —anunció —Tengo una "panda de locos" a la que dar órdenes.

Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y salió de su despacho.

* * *

—Puede que no sean los mejores, pero los Chudley Cannons son auténticos —argumentó Ron acaloradamente. Tenía las orejas coloradas.

—No dudo que es entrañable que seas hincha de los Chudley Cannons después de que hayan estado a punto de descender a regional durante los últimos cincuenta años, pero es innegable que el mejor equipo de la liga británica son las Hollyhead Harpies —replicó Draco, con sarcasmo. Tenía las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la túnica y permanecía inalterable en contraposición al pelirrojo.

—El Puddlemere United ha mejorado mucho en los últimos años —metió baza Harry. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba más de acuerdo con Draco que con Ron, pero por supuesto, no pensaba reconocerlo.

—¡Puddlemere United, Hollyhead Harpies! —escupió Ron con desdén —Es fácil ser de los equipos que siempre ganan pero el verdadero mérito está en apoyar a tu equipo cuando pierde.

—Entonces nadie puede igualar tu merito, Weasley, eso está claro —repuso Draco.

Ron se quedó callado unos instantes, como si no tuviera muy claro si Draco acababa de insultarle o de darle la razón. La verdad es que se las había ingeniado para hacer ambas cosas.

—Las Hollyhead Harpies también pierden a veces, no son tan buenas —Ron regresó a la carga enseguida, pero esta vez se dirigió a un lugar a donde Harry no podía seguirle.

—Sí lo son —replicó el moreno, bajo la mirada atenta de Ginny.

—Todo eso es muy interesante —intervino Hermione —Pero tal vez os gustaría despediros de _vuestros hijos_ dado que no vais a volver a verlos hasta Navidades.

Al oírla, Draco y Ron miraron hacia abajo, para encontrarse a Scorpius, Rose y Hugo contemplándolos con impaciencia. Afortunadamente eso los disuadió de seguir con tus interminables discusiones ya fueran sobre quidditch, la copa de las Casas de Hogwarts o el tiempo.

Como de costumbre, la estación estaba abarrotada de estudiantes y familiares. Ese sería el primer año de Hugo en Hogwarts y estaba tan emocionado como lo había estado su hermana. Por eso en cuanto se despidió de sus padres y sus tíos, se lanzó corriendo al Expreso seguido de sus primos y de Scorpius. Buscaron un compartimento cercano a su familia y los más pequeños se apretaron contra el cristal, saludando a sus padres con una mano hasta que el Expreso se puso en marcha con un silbido.

Hermione contempló emocionada como el tren desaparecía, llevándose a sus dos hijos. Le parecía que había sido ayer cuando aún gateaban. Como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando, Draco le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Ron los miró, ceñudo.

—Quizás los Chudley Cannon no ganen la liga, pero Slytherin ya puede despedirse de la Copa de las Casas mientras Rose esté en Hogwarts —dijo, tomándose su revancha.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione abrió la boca para enfriar los ánimos pero por suerte Ginny agarró a su hermano y tiró de él para llevárselo.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos —les dijo, suspirando —Adiós. Despídete, Ronald.

—Adiós —gruñó Ron, como un niño al que le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito, y desapareció junto con los Potter por la columna que daba a la estación de King's Cross.

En cambio Draco y Hermione se quedaron un rato parados en el andén 9 y ¾, contemplando la vía vacía hasta que prácticamente sólo quedaron ellos.

—Bueno, supongo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos —dijo Hermione. Hizo ademán de encaminarse a la salida, pero Draco la retuvo.

—¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? Irnos a vivir juntos.

Aunque estaba completamente serio, Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir tan a la ligera, como si simplemente le hubiera propuesto ir a tomarse un helado en Florean Fortescue.

—¿Qué? —dijo con esa voz chillona que se le ponía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Ya me has oído. Empieza a ser molesto tener la mitad de mi ropa en tu armario y la otra mitad en el mío. Y los niños están fuera, no volverán hasta Navidades.

Era evidente que no estaba bromeando.

—Es demasiado pronto —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Pronto? —Draco desechó su argumento con un soplido de incredulidad —Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que Weasley me amenazó con darme una paliza si me portaba mal contigo, según él, como la que su padre le dio al mío en Flourish&Botts allá por la Edad Media.

En un par de meses se cumpliría el año y medio desde que Hermione había ido a buscarlo a Malfoy Hall y a todos los efectos prácticamente ya vivían juntos. Eran pocas las noches que dormían separados, sólo cuando los niños estaban en casa.

—Pero los niños… —objetó Hermione.

—Los niños se llevan bien. Scorpius te adora y afortunadamente creo que a Rose y Hugo no les caigo tan mal como a su padre. Veníos a Malfoy Hall. Hay habitaciones de sobra para todos. Rose y Hugo podrán tener tres habitaciones cada uno si quieren.

—Rose y Hugo no necesitan tres habitaciones y no pienso vivir en Malfoy Hall —se obstinó Hermione. Había sido la casa que Draco había compartido con Astoria y no le parecía apropiado mudarse a allí.

—Pues iremos a tu casa. O compraremos otra, qué más da.

Draco hablaba de comprarse una casa como quien hablaba de comprarse un sombrero.

—No es tan sencillo, no se… —comenzó, pero él la interrumpió dándole un beso en los labios que hizo que se le aflojaran las rodillas.

—¿Qué me dices? —le preguntó con ojos brillantes, y Hermione supo que Draco había ganado esa batalla, pero por orgullo dijo:

—Lo pensaré.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que decía a las claras que se sabía vencedor. Después le pasó un brazo por los hombros y los dos caminaron de vuelta a King's Cross, dejando atrás el lugar donde había empezado _todo_.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues esto ha sido todo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Confieso que no estoy muy convencida con el final-final, no quería que fuera nada demasiado moñas ni demasiado soso y al final no sé para qué lado ha caído. En mi imaginación, pasado un tiempo prudencial -o lo que es lo mismo, el tiempo que le lleva a Draco convencer a Hermione xD -se acaban casando, pero es de esas cosas que no me atrevo a escribir por si rompo el marcador de fluffypuntos xDDDD. Por lo demás, obviamente tras pensárselo un poco, Hermione se fue a buscar a Draco y... bueno, lo celebraron xDDD

También quería poner un poco la reacción de Narcissa -que, como su hijo, ha dejado atrás los prejuicios después de tantos años -y del pobre Ron xD No quería ponerlo montando en cólera porque son adultos y además están divorciados, pero por supuesto, se quedaría en shock con una noticia así. Los imagino a él y a Draco discutiendo siempre que pueden sobre cualquier tontería xD

Por otro lado, me daba pena dejar a Draco con esa jefa tan desagradable y quería humanizar un poco a la pobre Worth (que yo la entiendo, con eso de no soportar más trabajar en esas condiciones xD) así que ahora Draco es su propio jefe por intercesión de Donovan (habla poco, pero siempre dice cosas que merece la pena oír xD).

Y con esto doy por finalizado un dramione que nunca creí que me atrevería a escribir. **Gracias a Sig por imaginarlo y a todxs por mandarme ánimos e inspiración**. Por ser el último capítulo, me haría especial ilusión saber lo que pensáis :) Como ya digo, responderé a todos los reviews aunque tarde un poco -me marcho de vacaciones en un par de días -. Recordad dejarme vuestros correos con paréntesis si no tenéis cuenta en fanfiction, que si no la página se los come.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje a "_Diecinueve años después_" :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.

**PD**: Click a "_Review this chapter_" para "celebrar" lo que te apetezca con Draco ;)


End file.
